Blind spots
by tanikanommer1
Summary: Alice learns about her past. Felix of the Volturi finds love. All is linked by a forgotten secret, a girl who is hiding in Alice Cullen's blind spot.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind**

As always I chose to be blind to reality. I knew it was inevitable, it always is. Death follows me wherever I go, it is that simple. I yank open the car door and pick her up as gently as I can in my haste. Her shorts is now also bloodstained, I tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't.

'Stay with me.' I plead and start running towards the doors of the ER.

Her answer is a bloody gurgle in the back of her throat, her heart echoes the response with a tired stutter. I know that shudder all too well. Death has a hollow sound.

'Help! Somebody help me!' I scream as I run into the ER. A troop of medical personal rush to our aid. Lucy is laid on a gurney. She looks so frail. Someone is telling me to stay calm and asking me what happened.

'I don't know.' I have my suspicions but cannot voice them, more deaths will follow if I do. 'I found her like this in the kitchen.'

'Did you notify the police?' someone asks. Lucy's heart shudder again.

'Please help her!'

'We are. Did you notify the police? Miss?'

'No.' I don't see the use, they won't be able to help, not with this.

At first I did not register his presence being far too worried about Lucy. But there is no mistaking the stone white parlor of their skin, the way it reflects the light. I also know the coldness of their touch. I never had the strength nor the speed to stop them but I try and always will. I didn't have the time to wonder why he would risk exposure like this. All I know is that I want to stop him from touching her. Don't you dare hurt her. I notice his golden hair and how hard his wrist feels as I grab it to stay his hand. The beauty of his handsome features masking the monster I know him to be doesn't startle me, they are all beautiful. It is his eyes that makes me pause. It cannot be. They are supposed to be a myth, just a fanciful rumor. His golden eyes is gentle and understanding, this throws me somewhat, they very rarely show these emotions towards me. He speaks fast and low that only my ears can catch it.

'I mean her no harm, I want to help her.' His eyes is so ... human. I let go of his wrist while I start to search his soul, the fragments these bloodsuckers stubbornly tend cling to. There is no lie. He will try to help Lucy, save her if he is able. I am upset when he reminds me of someone I choose to think of as little as possible.

Then they are wheeling the gurney down a corridor, Lucy pale and barely breathing. They tell me that I need to wait outside as they push her thru double doors. Once again someone I love is being dragged away from me. I never get to say goodbye. The old familiar guilt wash over me, I don't deserve a goodbye.

'I will do all I can.' The doctor promises me before following the gurney.

I stay behind wishing I could see some hope, but I have always been blind to it. I gasp surprised when I realize that the vampire did not treat me as they usually do. With all the commotion and few minutes it took them to help Lucy I did not think of it. He has to know someone like me. He did not show the usual curiosity and disbelief. He seemed surprised, truly surprised, but that was all. He knows another hybrid? I have heard rumors of other like me, is it possible? In truth I don't want to know the answer. I chose to be alone.

Mom was never good at waiting, she would walk up and down while talking too fast for even me to hear. Strangely her frantic behavior would make me sit perfectly still and be blind. Foolish and far too trusting of me, but I learned my lesson and chose to no longer be blind. And now for the first time in many years I sought the calm of ignorance. I am trying but all the deaths I have caused flash without end thru my mind, the guilt a bad taste on my tongue; blood. The blood is always there, polluting the air or...I swallow convulsively. Guilt taste like blood. Mom always says that guilt is a waste for people like us, we are what we are. But I am only half vampire and the human part in me feels guilt very intensely. Mom cannot understand this, how could she? My human part does not come from her. The memory of my true mother stabs my heart. This is the one image I wish to always be blind to but can never be. She so small and frail, my father so frantic and angry. I shut my eyes. His anger was directed at me and rightly so. Not only did I rip my way out of her womb I had bitten her in the desire to sate my thirst. I can still remember the taste of her blood. Yes, guilt tastes like blood.

Time seemed to drag but all too sudden the wait is over. Cold hands gently take hold of my hand where it is clinging to the armrest, I yank away fearing any kind of intimacy. He immediately raise his hands in a subtle sign of peace. Only I understand this – super slow for a vampire – gesture, for a human passing by it would seem normal. This strange golden eye vampire knows how to blend in and how to behave exactly like a human. I have never – the one exception being me – seen a vampire try to behave human, it unsettles me.

'Is she alive?' is the only thought I can articulate.

His golden eyes tell me the truth before he utters a word. His soul – so vibrant and alive for his kind – show me the painful memory of Lucy's end. I hardly have the time to process the fact that he is truly sorry for my loss, that he feels it keenly. All I can do is jump up and run for the door, all the way having to remind myself to at least try and act human. But all the months of acting so for Lucy suddenly seem incapable of slowing me down.

I am kneeling on a beach or rather that is what I assume from the taste and smell of salt in the air. I have knelt here when my legs finally gave in from the running. I do not know how much time have passed. I have drawn the hood of my hoodie up at one point but the rain have washed thru the fabric erasing the tears from my cheeks. I gone back on my choice from so many years ago. I once again want to be blind. Blind to live, blind to death and all the memories that it leaves.

'Alice what are you doing here?' a male voice speak next to me.

I jump up surprised. I have never seen him yet he looks at me with recognition. He is rather tall for his youth, with rusty skin and friendly eyes. 'You're not Alice.' He says truly surprised. 'You look a lot like her you know.' His eyes widen even further. 'You're a hybrid!'

It takes the refreshing cool ocean air to make me aware of his musky non-human scent. Instinctively I immediately search his soul.

'You're a werewolf!' my voice is high and terrified. I frantically start searching for a route of escape. This small town is an accumulation spot for things I always deemed myths. How blind I have been.

'No, I'm a shape...' He pauses. 'You can't be here.' He whispers stepping closer. I immediately back away. He raises his hands in surrender reminding me of the yellow eyed doctor.

'Listen you need to go.' He says again urgently. 'You can't be on these lands. Are you with the Cullen's?'

'No.' Perhaps I should have avoided honesty in the give situation, it would've been better to make him believe I am not alone. 'You know the Cullen's?' I ask with disbelief. If I keep him talking I might get an easy way out, it usually works with curious vampires. Will it work on werewolves? Besides shouldn't there be war between the Cullen's and them, they are natural enemies, right?

'Yes, we're friends.' he blinks mirroring the emotion I experienced moments ago. His not sure if he should have divulged the information. I simply stare at him, how do you proses friendship between vampires and werewolves anyway?

'Seth?' someone calls and both our heads whip in the direction the voice carried from. I see another very tall person approaching us, he is looking at me with a deep frown. My face is partially concealed by my hoodie and the wind is in my favor, he can't be able to tell what I am. I need to leave. 'Alice?' he seems panicked all of a sudden. 'Is something wrong with Ne...' he stops and calms down. He approaches very quietly and I understand how the one called Seth snuck up on me. I start backing away terrified now that there is two of them.

'We won't hurt you.' He says quickly. 'Carlisle told me there is another hybrid in town.'

'He told you?!' I all but scream. So the legends about stregoni benefici is true. He means to fight all bad vampires, obviously even half vampires.

He seems surprised by my reaction and frowns slightly. 'Yes, he was concerned about you, he suspected that you might cross our lands.'

'Concerned!' I hiss, doubting that to be his reason for setting werewolves on my trail.

'Yes, he asked me to look out for you, he was really worried about you.' The tall one respond towering over me. I read his soul and see that he has a very powerful bond with one like me. What? 'I will escort you to the border between us and the Cullen's. Carlisle will help you.' He reaches for my arm.

'No!' I step away from him, confusion turning to anger, a stupid thing if all I heard about werewolves is true. 'As a werewolf you should know to never trust a vampire; they are all liars.' I want to add that they are also notorious killers, but so am I. 'Please just let me leave.'

The two werewolves look at each other with confusion before the taller one concedes with a nod.

'Which way to avoid Cullen borders?' I ask not sure if werewolves can be trusted.

He points the direction and I take off without a backward glance.

'They aren't all bad, you know.' The young one called Seth calls after me as I run.

I know when am out of werewolf land. They do border patrol, their scent a strong musky presence. The minute after I ran thru the invisible line I feel like I can breathe again. Ever since my decision to not be blind I have had to handle being alone in a world full of curious monsters. I wonder how much longer my luck will hold. The one stalking me will eventually catch up.

I chose this and then in truth it was forced upon me. The memory of the optimistic girl I once was seems a mirage out of a dream. Lucy is dead and the old me, the one straddling two worlds, belonging to neither, longing for either is back. The girl with far too much memories clouding her mind.

Stregoni benefici = beneficent wizard (Good vampires who fought against bad vampires)


	2. Chapter 2

**Curiosity**

So this is what it amounts to; paperwork. A life lost, one of the worst night of my life and I have to sign few papers that sums up the events. I numbly stare at the small pile of papers on chief Swan's desk. I still cannot believe his conclusion. He has to be wrong. I knew the police would not be able to help. I thank him none the less, it's not his fault he doesn't know the truth. Outside the police station the rain is coming down hard trying to make up for lost time. The sun have been master of the skies for two whole days. I run across the parking lot and jump into the small rental car. I cringe as the pine scented air freshener assaults my senses, it reminds me of the night Lucy was killed. The same air freshener was in that rental. I groan quietly and grab my head with angry force if the memory makes my mouth water. I haven't fed in a while and the last two days has been filled with taking care of the funeral arrangements, police and hospital paperwork. I am starving. Without warning my heart makes up my mind. I am not sure why I think going to doctor Cullen is a good idea. I wonder if he is a real doctor, he hasn't been at the hospital the last two days, but then the sun was shining. Perhaps he will be there today.

I turn the ignition and catch a glimpse of the all too familiar silhouette of my stalker. I jump out of the car to see him vanish into the nearby tree line. My heart that already beats at an inhumanly fast pace feels as though it will jackhammer out of my chest. Vampire. He has been following us...me since we have arrived in Forks. It must've been him who killed Lucy not some random burglar like chief Swan said.

'I know it was you!' I scream, I know he can hear me. 'I am going to kill you!'

Risking my life by seeking out the strange golden eyed vampire suddenly doesn't seem such a bad idea. Yelling threats to vampires is not the brightest thing I have ever done.

The doctor hands me a cup of black coffee. The gesture is so human it makes me flinch.

'I didn't know if you take milk, Nessie does not favor dairy products.' His voice is soft and calming. He seems more at ease in his office. I notice that his golden eyes are much lighter than a few days ago, they are almost the same color as his hair.

I smile despite my mistrust and disbelief that I actually came here. 'Neither do I, it doesn't smell very appetizing.'

'I am,' their eyes very rarely show such compassion as his. 'truly sorry for your loss.'

I press my lips together and look into the Styrofoam cup, my eyes stare vacant back at me reflected in the black coffee. 'It's part of the bargain of being...' I don't finish the sentence.

'What is your name?'

'M.A.' I say the modern version of my name. 'Why aren't your eyes red?' the question is out before I can check myself. I didn't plan to broche the subject like this, I was supposed to be more diplomatic.

'We do not feed on humans but animals.' He answers just as directly.

I stare at him dumbfounded, I have heard of this coven just the other day. The rumor was grand, vampires that feed on animals, the Volturi humiliated...werewolves. Could this be stregone benefico, of whom I have read about in Italy? Mom said there was a Dampier in the animal-blood-drinkers coven, that the truth about persons like us was discovered by the Volturi. Lately this is the only reason mom and I have contact; when she hears rumor of others like me. Perhaps she hopes it will give me comfort. She did mention one of them being a doctor, my conclusion was a doctor of some other great science not a practicing human doctor. Not a surgeon like the sign said on his door.

'There is one like me in your coven.'

He nods his eyes suddenly guarded. 'Family.'

'Family?' I repeat feeling as though I am missing something. Why would he make the distinction?

'Yes, we are a family.' He says simply interlocking his fingers and resting his hands on the desk.

'Is it one of you?' I did not plan to confront him like this, too late.

'One of us?' he asks acting all ignorant and the anger well up in me.

'Who is following me and killed Lucy or maybe it was one of your werewolf friends. '

'No it wasn't us.' He says simply, the honesty in his eyes overwhelming and mirrored by his soul – which is as large as a very small percentage of lucky humans. I get up and place the Styrofoam cup of undrunk coffee on his desk before I rush out. All the way to the exit I keep glancing over my shoulder but he doesn't follow me. What has taken hold of me? I should know how to remain below the radar after years of surviving on the fence since I don't really belong in the vampire nor human world. I have quite possibly angered two very curious vampires in a single day. I shall soon join Lucy. Absurdly this thought comforts me.

Curiosity and hope, I always suffer from the former and wish for the later. Tonight however I must be suffering insanity, sometimes I think that the only logical way to reason about my existence. I lean against the doctor's shiny car and watch him approach, his casual gait let me know that he saw me before leaving the hospital.

I am scared about his reaction to my behavior in his office a couple of hours ago, but I need to know the truth.

'M.A.' he greets me as though it is a common occurrence to find me leaning against his car in the hospital parking lot this time of night.

'How do you do it?' I ask gauging his reaction. He seems amused yet careful.

'Do what?'

'How do you not feed on humans?' after we spoke I could not hunt like I need to.

'Do you really want to know?' he asks one eyebrow raised.

I look down at my hands clasping and unclasping them. 'Yes. Killing is the one thing I despise myself for.' He has no idea how much. He gently presses my shoulder making me jump. 'Sorry, I am not very use to physical contact with...' I explain and he nods his eyes sad and understanding.

'I won't hurt you.'

I press my lips together tightly. 'I know. Sorry for accusing you and your coven for Lucy's death.' I whisper the last word, stunned by the realization that I truly do not suspect him.

'If you really want to know how not to feed on humans, I will teach you.'

I look him in the eyes searching for a lie or farce of any kind, I do not find any deceit.

'I won't have to kill anymore?' my voice sounds foreign in my own ears, it sounds hopeful.

He smiles broadly before unlocking his car and gesturing for me to climb in at the passenger side.

'You are kidnapping me?' I ask giggling. 'Well, you certainly won't be the first vampire to do so.'

It wasn't exactly pleasant to feed on animals but I feel sort of full and strong again.

'Thank you.' I whisper towards the patient vampire sitting next to me in the car. He stayed calm and friendly thru the whole ordeal. 'I am sorry for being difficult.'

'It is an acquired taste, you did well.' He chuckles. I smile before remembering that my stomach is in a nervous knot. The doctor has invited me to meet his coven or family as he keeps calling them. How many vampires could there be in his coven? The only reason I agreed is my curiosity about the hybrid called Nessie. The doctor seems very fond of her, I would go so far as to say he is in awe of her. A strange concept for me that a male vampire would show affection towards anyone other than his mate. Female vampires seem to yearn for children and show affection toward one such as myself very easily. Not only am I weaker than them, I'm small. I frown slightly at the recollection of something he mentioned earlier, apparently I remind him of Alice a vampire in his coven. Both werewolves on the beach also mistook me for being her at first.

'If you don't mind me asking M.A. where are you from?'

'Everywhere, I travel a lot. I was born in Mississippi.' The memory of that night replays without my permission. 'Alana...' I frown and sigh heavily. 'found me and raised me as her own, she prefers the nomad lifestyle so we moved around a lot. I left her and stayed on the move.' I look out the window and fight the tears at the memory of her betrayal.

'How old are you?' his voice is soft as though he sensed my distress.

'Ninety-five. I was born in the year 1920.'

He looks at me strangely before continuing. 'Are you venomous?'

'No, I don't think a hybrid can be.'

He shakes his head. 'No, the males are. Nahuel was most certainly, I just made sure you weren't.' He smiles apologetically and I see the bright light of curiosity in his eyes. 'Scientific study.'

'How many of my kind do you know?' I ask stunned.

'I know three now.' He gestures towards me before making a turn onto a road that winds thru trees. My stomach clenches letting me know that we are near his dwelling. This is most likely my last chance to ask him.

'Doctor was Lucy killed by a vampire?'

'No, she wasn't.' He seems confused.

'You do not only kill by feeding.' I say keeping my voice low since a large house looms up from within the trees. He parks the car in front of the garage and turns to me looking serious.

'Lucy's injuries was consistent with that of a stab wound victim. The trauma did not show the perpetrator to be stronger than your average human. Vampires will not have the restraint necessary to injure like than without feeding. She was killed by a burglar as chief Swan concluded.' He looks very concerned. 'Who are you so scared of? You mentioned being followed, is it a vampire?' His eyes glow with an emotion I struggle to place. Why would he care about my troubles?

'Yes, it's a vampire. I don't know him.' I say tears suddenly form in my eyes. You are showing weakness, never show weakness. I bite down and swallow my fears, I desperately try to force a natural smile. 'I am sure it is nothing.'

'Dear child, you do not seem to believe that.' His words and compassion filled eyes make mine fog up again. 'Tell me.'

I look at my hands, trying to make the right decision. Trust has never been a luxury I could afford. 'I...I became aware of him just outside Forks. That is why I suspected you. I read his soul the first time I saw him, he is very fast so I could not get a good read but he isn't simply curious about me. He wants me.' I can't seem to stop talking though I doubt the doctor can hear me thru the tears. 'I don't know why he would want me. Curious vampires are dangerous enough as it is. Death follows them wherever they go.' I am talking to him as though he is not one of them. 'Death follows me wherever I go. I should've stayed away from her. I know better.' The tears are streaming down my cheeks, stop, you have to stop it.

'It was not your fault M.A.' he says softly and very carefully takes hold of my hand, watching my reaction closely. I realize with horror that I miss mom. She would hold my hand like this when I was scared. It use to comfort me, but that was before I learned the truth about her. My fingers curl around his hand and I start crying.

'It is. It always is, it is what I do, you know. I kill people. I am really good at it.'

'What is the matter?' a soft voice ask next to the car. I turn and blink the tears away. I have never seen a female vampire that looked so soft and warm, the motherly love is almost a tangible aura around her. She opens the car door and looks at the doctor with big eyes before she cups my face softly in one hand.

'Dear girl, you cannot be as bad as you think.' She runs her fingers thru my hair and slightly shakes her head. 'You look just like her.' She whispers. 'You have her hair.' She smiles apologetically. 'You look like Alice. – Come inside.'

I obey her without even trying to see what her motivation can be. She makes me feel loved. I wipe at the tears and kick myself inwardly. I have been crying non-stop for days. I always do when death swoops into my life, but they certainly didn't need to know that. Mom hardly had the patience for it.

'My name is Esmé.' The honey blond vampire introduces herself and wraps an arm around my middle as she leads me up the stairs and into the house. My heart is pounding faster than usual while I try to calm my frayed nerves. There is no way all of them are this nice. I am looking at the floor as we walk into what I assume must be a living room and I hear them all simultaneously draw in a breath. I look up startled and immediately on guard. I stop dead in my tracks and can only stare. For a nanosecond I had thought it to be a mirror I was staring into, but my lips are fuller, my hair longer and I am taller by a few inches. I know her. I love her, I always had, even when I killed her.

She was human last I saw her, but I'll recognize her if she was to be turned into a flower.

'Mom.' The word came out of _my_ mouth. I wasn't sure I still had any control over my body.

It was her. No doubt about it. She is the small frail and badly injured body I remember on the night of my birth. Her eyes was dark brown then. She had asked for me, reached as weak as she was. I killed her.

She is staring at me with the same disbelief and the same recognition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul reader**

I try to shake the flood of images out of my mind, they make it difficult to see where I am going. My feet are hitting the ground of the forest with phenomenal speed. How can it be? It is impossible.

My father had said that I killed her as he handed me to Alana. Alana had hushed him saying I could do no wrong while wrapping me in a blanket. I had lost both my parents the night I was born. I killed my mother and my father was murdered. I can still remember the sound of the fight while I was being cradled against Alana's chest. The growls and sickening crack as my father lost, the smell as his body burned. It was years later that Alana slipped and I saw what truly happened that night. She had arranged for James to kill my father by giving him an old garment of my mother. Ever since that day I have run and never been fast enough. I can hear them following me, the strange coven with their golden eyes. Mary Alice Brandon died giving birth to me. She died. How can she be alive? How is she one of the golden eyed vampires?

'M.A.' The doctor is calling me, he reminds me of my father. The same kindness and love is in him. Father hated me, because I killed my mother. At first I had thought him glad to hold me, he smiled with so much love. Then mom's heart started to falter. He had growled and all but threw me into Alana's arms. 'M.A.'

I run even faster, though I will not be able to keep up this pace for long, I am half human after all. Human, my mother was human and she couldn't possibly have had the strength to live thru a transformation, I had all but drained her of live. My mind wonders into the part of my soul where I store my memories, I seldom wonder here. No wait I have been thinking about my human mother so much since Lucy and I reached Forks. Almost like I sensed her. No, no it cannot be. There are parts of that horrible night my parents died that I avoid. The moment I started to cry and Alana ran to the outside. I should have seen from the start that she and James where together in the whole thing. Ever since Alana slipped and my eyes opened, this part of the night has been playing in my mind over and over. We had passed by my father's killer. He was disappointed.

'Such a waste, she smelt wonderful before.'

Before. Before. When she was human.

I had thought Alana ran because she was scared of my father's killer. The woman I heard screaming in the background as we were leaving, must've been my mother. I cried along with her, for her, to this day the screams haunt me. I had thought it was because some little innocence still clung to me in that moment, true compassion. I had screamed and saw pictures in my mind for the first time. Pictures of...

A red haired vampire is running next to me before going faster still, he spins around catching me against his chest. He takes hold of me very gently but firmly, bringing me to a standstill.

'Please let me go, please.' I beg trying to run.

'She has no memory of you.'

Who is he talking about?

'Alice, she has no memory of her human life that is why she didn't come looking for you. She would've otherwise.'

How did he know that bothered me? That was the first question I had before running out of their house. Why didn't she come to find me? Does she hate me as well?

'No, she doesn't. Though she has no memory of anything she recognized you. Your scent was in the air when she came too.' He is a mind reader, he is like me sort of. Alana said my father could manipulate what people think. 'I cannot do that, I can only hear.'

Two more vampires appear, the doctor and another blond male. I gasp and ram into the redheads chest trying to run again. He was standing next to my mother moments ago, but I paid him no attention. Now he has all my attention. I had dreams of this blond vampire as a child. As a small child I chose to imagine my mother becoming a vampire, imagining a life for her. She found a true mate who loved and cherished her in my dreams. He was merely wishful thinking, or so I thought. Then she is there, my mother her eyes wide and watching me.

'What is your name?' she asks in a high chime voice. So different from the night she asked to hold me, then her voice was weak and raw from pain.

'Mary-Alice, with a hyphen.' I answer automatically. 'I call myself M.A. nowadays.' She takes a step toward me, the blond male follows her watching my every move. He doesn't trust me. I would never hurt her, I think angrily. I did. I killed...

She is touching my cheek. I stare at her, wanting to run wanting to stay.

'Are you who I think you are?' she asks hesitantly.

'Yes.'

'I can't remember anything.' I think if she could cry tears would be streaming down her face like mine.

I nod quietly steeling a glance at the blond vampire at her side. Just as in my dreams he is covered in scars and very lethal. I always thought one as small and frail as my mother should have a true protector. He seems distressed as he meets my gaze, I don't think he likes me.

'I can show you.' I whisper.

'Show me what?' she asks confused.

'Your memories.' She frowns slightly and tilts her head to the side. 'I have a talent for reading people's memories, if you want I can search your soul and find the memories hidden from you.'

'You can do that?' the blonde male asks me, frowning deeply.

'Yes.' I have never read your soul, yet I know you. I read him and try to hide my response failing miserably. He met my mom in a diner and apologized for being late, he loved her instantly, just as I dreamt. How am I connected to you?

I feel strange as I am kneeling in front of my mother where she is sitting on the living room floor of the huge Cullen home.

'You may not like what you see.' I warn carefully.

She nods before a fast smile spreads across her face, lighting her up. I can't resist returning the smile before I raise my hands to either sides of her face and place my fingers on her temples. I did this for Lucy. We both cried when the truth hidden in her was revealed. I close my eyes and start feeling my way into her mind. It's like trying to follow a human's lay out of memories, the horror of the transformation is not recorded to guide me to human memories. I frown because of the way some memories are just visions she feared to come true. Bella, the red head telepaths mate went to the Volturi, my mother feared all the death she saw. Bella, Edward but most prominently Jasper. I try to concentrate as her favorite visions is my dreams of old. The memories filled with Jasper is better than all my high hopes as a child. Her first vision when opening her eyes and knowing nothing was of Jasper. He is her anchor and guiding star. I am close now, we can both feel it. Darkness. A dark room. I frown and try to push past what feels like a barrier. Nothing. I cannot find the memories. Breaking thru the wall of pain during the transformation is hardest, that is why all vampires have difficulty remembering their human lives. Not just the diminished senses as they claim, few of them can face the pain of the transformation and you have to break thru it in order to remember. Can't have the one without the other.

I let go of her face and stare at her wide eyed. I don't understand it is there, why can't I see it?

She is looking at me expectantly. 'I saw all the memories you awoke. The dark room I remember...'

'Something is keeping me out.' I frown and drop my hands into my lap. 'I don't understand, it is like a piece is missing.' I squint slightly and get up with a heavy sigh. This has never happened to me. The part that really bothers me is the way it felt as though I should know where the missing piece is. Everything about that barrier was familiar. It stirred something in my chest, pain. I focus on all the important memories that I have dreamt. Every dream I had growing up waking with tears on my pillow has happened. My mother had the happy live I envisioned. I walk to the glass wall with the beautiful view and sigh heavily again.

'I think you might be right.' Carlisle says to Nessie who is touching his face and looking at me.

'What did she say?' I ask just a little annoyed. Meeting another like me was unlike what I expected, it was extraordinary. I am no longer terrified of what I am. She showed me the other individual Nahuel who is like us. It is strange to think that I have been here for so short a time, yet so much within me has changed.

'How well do you understand your gift? She thinks that you might have powers you are unaware of.'

I look at her puzzled. 'It took my mother a long time to master all the facets of her gift, she still breaks new ground every day.' Nessie explains in her soft voice. My eyes flit to the slender dark haired vampire who survived giving birth to her.

'Give yourself some time.' Bella shrugs a little. I smile reluctantly, smiling is not something I am very familiar with, Lucy was trying to teach me.

'How does it work, your gift? Explain to me what you know.' Carlisle asks me his eyes bright. I have never met a vampire with so much healthy interest in others.

I close my eyes and try to think of the right way to answer the question.

'I can see...I am aware of the person's soul. It's, well not really a light, it's...it's.' I pause and look into his curious eyes. 'The only way for me to explain it is that it's like a heartbeat. It pulses in a very alive light around the person, in the person, thru the person. I can tell whether their souls, intentions is good or bad. This part of my reading is not an exact science, prejudice and bias can fool me, but I have practiced to not be blinded. It is very easy to lie to yourself and so fool me. You see you can corrupt your soul with lies, whether you tell them to yourself of believe others. The memories filter thru the soul, the memories that is the most important to you I see best. In your case, the day you decided to life this unorthodox lifestyle and when you met Esme. Vampire's most prominent memories are their transformations and the moment they met their mate, it is the easiest to see. Though you...' I halt, unsure. 'The vibrancy of a soul is determined by how fiercely you cling to good or bad memories. You see your soul is like a house filled with memories, experiences, love, hope, hate. Bad memories and emotions bend the soul out of shape, scars it. Good ones brightens the soul, makes it easier to live in. You see the soul does not only live in you, you live in your soul, it is very difficult to tell which is which, it's like a pretzel. You have vibrant souls for vampires.' I stop frowning. I exhale and start to explain this phenomena to myself. 'The blood we drink, clouds the soul. It fills it with guilt, remorse, self-loathing, hate. Both vampires and humans can ignore this sort of evil thing in their soul. But just like a heart being cut off from blood, doing this starves the soul. It needs light, it dies in darkness. For some it is painful experience, but others seem to be born without care for their souls. A person without a soul, has memories but they are hollow, it's like staring into a grave.' I meet his curious gaze again. There is a strange emotion in them, wonder, amazement. 'I can find all the memories that can assist me to survive. These are my primary goal when I read someone, my gift is defense mechanism of sorts.' I look at Alice again who has been watching me intently with a deep frown ever since we got to the house. 'The barrier in your mind is...' I frown again. 'Made. I have met people with amnesia, you do not have the classic symptoms. You see a dark room, meaning there is something, only you can't see it, it is like the light is switched off. With amnesia the brain has no memory of where the room is located, it is still there but lost a huge maze. You know where your memories are stored, _you_ led me there.' I close my eyes again and realize how tired I am. In all my years I have never felt so drained. Emotionally I am spent. I stare at the floor and realize surprised that the sun is rising. I have been here all night? I shut my eyes and try to remember where the time went. It had taken some time for us to walk home as my mother kept asking questions and I stood still to answer most. When we got here, Bella, Esme and Nessie wanted to know what upset me so. Their eyes wide and unbelieving made me and Alice laugh.

'You are very tired.' Edward and Jasper say at the same time.

I finally remember how to open my eyes and smile. 'I...' I do not have a car, the doctor drove me here. I wonder if he suspected anything. His surprise in the hospital was recognition, not of what I was but who I might be. But I bet he never really thought it possible, everyone in this room's reaction proved that to be the case. 'I'll...'

'You'll stay here tonight, in Edward's old room, there is a bed.' Esme's voice sounds softly.

Boy, I'll have to get up the stairs, it might just be the most daunting task ever. I start to swing my legs off the sofa. When did I sit down? Cold hard arms suddenly take hold of me. I look up startled. Jasper smiles at me kindly as he lifts me effortlessly and starts climbing the stairs. A peaceful calm washes over me, making my eyes droop.

'Mom.' I mumble and reach. Her small hand takes mine and another peace more powerful than the one radiated into my body by the gifted Jasper starts to form in my chest. 'I always loved you, even when I killed you.' I manage to say before falling into the comforting softness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bond**

_No, no, help her, she needs help! Why is she screaming? I try to reach. Someone is holding me back. Let me go. Mom, mom._

'_What are you doing here?' I know that voice. It is my father. He was so angry. Why is mommy screaming?_

_What is happening? I struggle in the hold. Now father is screaming. Growling. A strange crack. I still. The one holding me is crooning. Whispering softly to me. Mommy is still screaming. Make it stop. Where is my father?_

_I scream. It burns, everything is burning. Mommy is burning. I can feel it. I can feel her pain. It hurts. She wants someone to make it stop. My screams are echoing hers. Make it stop. Make it stop. She is begging. She can't see any pictures. No pictures of me or father. I do what she asks. I make it stop._

_Smoke. I smell smoke. His eyes are red. He is talking to the crooning woman. She is holding me. Mommy stopped crying. I made her forget the pain. She will never remember the pain._

I gasp and sit upright. Someone is softly rubbing my back. I launch myself away from the person onto the floor, spinning around, alarmed. I did not hear anyone come in. He found me. My stalker found me! Alice is sitting on the bed looking at me with wide surprised eyes. I blink rapidly standing up out of my crouch. Jasper is here too I can feel him calm me.

'It wasn't a dream.' I whisper, my joy - though suppressed by Jasper clouding everything in calm - springs out of me and I launch myself again. This time I go straight for her. Jasper is there before me, but I do not let his protectiveness dampen my spirits. 'You're alive.' I whisper hugging her as tightly as I can. Jasper is hovering close by, I can feel his hand on my arm. 'I didn't kill you.' Tears are streaming down my face. Then I let go of her with a gasp. 'It was me!' I shout. There is 'n part of my brain feeling sorry for Jasper he seems incapable of keeping up with my mood swings. He is frowning at me, torn between concern for Alice and worry for me. I am angry and upset now. I see a disturbing memory of an out of control newborn coming off him. He is really worried.

'_I_ took your memory away. When you were undergoing the change, you screamed. I wanted to make it stop; the pain and the only way I could was by taking the memory of it away.' I frown deeply. 'I didn't know I can do that.' I whisper. I start pacing the floor like Alana use to, I stop on the second turn when thinking of her makes the feeling of betrayal jump to the surface. If she had just let me go to my mother like I wanted. If she didn't arrange my father's death. 'I am the key.' I look at her guilt flooding me like a tidal wave. 'I did sort of kill you.' I whisper.

'No, you didn't.' Jasper says immediately stepping closer, I feel calm again and smile at him thankful.

Alice gets up and seemingly dances towards me before taking my face in her hands.

'You are here, that is all that matters.' She steps on tip-toe and softly kisses my nose. 'Come downstairs everyone is very worried about you. You were screaming in your sleep.' My eyes widen.

'I was?' I sound horrified. She gently pats my shoulder, it feels natural as though she has been comforting me like this all my life.

'Bella talked in hers, nothing to be ashamed of.' She says beaming happily at me and Jasper.

'I missed you.' I say without thinking. I was never good at expressing my feelings to anyone, why now all of a sudden? She tilts her head to the side before a small frown forms between her eyes. I have darkened her mood.

'It is my own fault you can't remember.' I try to set things right, frowning deeply, I think I failed miserably at cheering us up. 'Look, all I care about is that all my dreams was true.'

'What dreams?' she asks.

'The visions you had of Jasper. I dreamt as a child.'

'You can see the future?'

'No.' I shake my head. 'I think me taking your memory bonded us somehow.'

'That is why you nearly ran right thru Edward to get away from me?' Jasper asks.

'Yes.' I scrunch up my face. 'And...technically you should hate me.'

'O for goodness sake!' someone hollers very loudly downstairs. I don't recognize the voice. 'Stop being so deep and heavy, and bring her down here.' The voice keeps bellowing. 'I would very much like to meet Alice junior. Is she any bigger than the first?'

When we reach the bottom of the stairs there is a booming laugh echoing thru the living room that makes the house shake. I look at the truly huge burly dark haired vampire who is laughing heartily while hugging the most beautiful female I have ever seen.

'I didn't believe them.' He says and walk towards me smiling. 'What are the odds? First Bella and now you.' He winks at Alice. 'Nice work little one she is a beauty.' He picks me up in a bear hug. 'Nice to meet you.' My feet touch the floor again and I stare at him in disbelief. The most enthusiastic, happy and bubbly vampires I have ever met live under the same roof, that must make for some fun living. I smile broadly, liking him immediately.

'Jas, you have some trouble ahead.' He clicks his tongue. 'Soon you'll be getting gray hair like Edward.' He laughs loudly again as the red haired male who just walked in with his mate Bella shakes his head laughing. Their daughter Nessie walks in with the big werewolf I met on the beach the other day, he nods in greeting while I try to not gape. The memory that has shaped him most of all is his discovery of his true soul mate Nessie, it's a strong bond.

The blond female that is with the big loud one approaches me carefully.

'My name is Rosalie.' She introduces herself.

'M.A.' I say and take hold of the hand she is cautiously holding out to me. I feel sorry for her when a thousand moments of longing for children replays in her soul, filling her with sadness. I have this effect on female vampires and I smile kindly. Her pain is jealousy also, Bella chose immortality and got a chance at having a child when she didn't want one. And now Alice who didn't ever long for a human live has a child as well.

'So aside from missing the wonderful discovery of a missing daughter who no one knew was missing, what else happened while we were out hunting?' the big booming vampire asks smiling broadly. 'We need some excitement here since Alice got rid of the Volturi. Bella was just getting things nice and interesting, when Alice decided to intervene with Nahuel. Sure a lot of you guys going around these days.' He says gently hitting my shoulder.

'It is our destiny to surprise.' I say with mock seriousness. 'Like you said, live sometimes get boring.'

He laughs loudly again. 'This one has a mouth like her mother. A bit of a change from that one with her pictures.' He mocks and winks at Nessie who smiles happily. She is fortunate to be growing up in such a family.

I frown deeply as Nessie looks up at me beaming. I am not sure I like chess anymore. I squint and look at her accusingly. 'Can you read minds like you dad.'

She shakes her head and Jacob who has been watching us play a very short and poorly executed – on my part – chess game caresses her hair. 'No, she is just brilliant.'

I frown at the werewolf who is so clearly part of this family. How can Jacob say something so cheesy without it being a mockery, insult or sarcasm? He has pure love for her, an unbreakable bond. I also am coming to understand the distinction Carlisle made earlier, they are a family. I have never met a coven that behaves like this. I look around the room.

Edward is playing a soft sweet melody on the piano, Bella leaning against his shoulder. I try to concentrate on her with a frown before giving up, everything about her sings memory but I can't see a thing. She has a truly nifty gift. Esme is humming upstairs busy with papers since Carlisle went to the hospital. Emmett is watching some game that has him accusing innocent athletes of bad playing. Rose is somewhere in the garage behaving like a mechanic. Jasper is reading a really thick book while Alice is staring at me intently.

I smile uncomfortably and Jasper looks up before he gently rubs my mother back. 'It's alright Alice, she is safe and we will all keep her safe.'

'But I can't see him which means he has decided to be on her path.' She rubs her fingers against her temples. They are talking about my stalker, I realize my heart accelerating. Jasper's eyes now shift to me and a comforting calm folds over me. I start helping Nessie to put the chess pieces at starting point again.

'M.A?' Jasper talks softly. I look up expectant and sudden realization that I love him almost as much as my mother, all the years of seeing her visions about him has made him not only endearing but sort of my hero. 'Think of your stalker.' He instructs. I feel alarmed but do it none the less. 'Edward, do you know him?'

My head whips around to look at the red haired vampire. Both he and Bella are already looking my way. I close my eyes and concentrate on projecting the memory, like the people around me do theirs so unwittingly.

'I am not sure.' He frowns. 'He reminds me of Felix.'

His face tighten and vivid memories mingle. Nessie touching Aro's face. Felix flirting with Bella.

'Felix? Of the Volturi?' Bella asks alarmed.

'Yes. M.A. does he look familiar to you?'

'I am not sure, it could be him. Why would he follow me though?'

Jasper growls softly and everybody including my mother looks at him surprised. 'Remember Aro suggested they find all the hybrids when they saw Nessie?' Everyone's in the room nods tightly. 'Perhaps that is what he is doing. Tracking the hybrids.'

'Why then not send Demetri?' Bella asks looking at me with a worried expression.

'Demetri has never been in contact with her so his tracking skills will be of no use.' Jasper says.

Edward look at him with raised eyebrows. 'Yes that is true, but Bella has a point. Demetri will be the one they send.'

'But would they send only one?' Jasper asks getting up. His face is different from the one he usually wears, now he is the strategist, the warrior his memories show him to be.

'Perhaps they are only curious.' Esme says where she appears at the top of the staircase. 'They want to make sure she does not expose us. Aro would not hurt someone so precious.'

Everyone is looking at her as though she is a loving mother who doesn't see the realistic picture. In a split second she rushes down the stairs and softly embraces me. I am startled by this action and her words. I am in absolute denial. None of this can really be happening. I'll wake up somewhere in a motel all alone. I cannot become dependent upon this love. It will be easy, so easy to bond with them all.

'I think we should call Carlisle.' Emse suggests pulling me tighter.

'No, no I don't think it is necessary.' I immediately say. 'I haven't seen him since, the day I signed the statement at the police station.'

'That was yesterday morning.' Edward gives my true thoughts away. I stick my tongue out at him angrily. It is my troubles, not yours. I say loudly in my mind.

'Not it isn't.' He says to me looking like a scolding father. I can't help but smile inwardly, it suits him even with that young face of his.

'What are you thinking dear?' Esme asks.

'That is what we would all like to know.' Emmett rumbles. Everyone is here surrounding me, I realize surprised. They have all stopped with what they were busy and are now anxiously looking at me.

'This is not you troubles. It is mine.' I state simply, looking them each in the eye.

'Absolutely not!' Alice explodes, her eyes angry. 'You are my daughter and I will protect you with my live.' She comes and stands in front of me, taking my hands in hers. 'You are no longer alone Mary-Alice, your home with your family.'

They all nod in agreement making my eyes fog up. 'But I am not...'

A warm feeling of love floods my heart and body when a strong hand touches my shoulder. 'You are worth everything.' Jasper says softly. I look into his golden eyes and can no longer fight the tears. He does not hate me as I expected him to. Esme lets go of me as my mother wraps her skinny arms around my body, I cannot stop the tears or trembles that ripple thru me.

'I know how to help you remember.' I manage thru the tears. My mind had somehow come to understand how I am the key to her memories. I formed a bond with her when I was a newborn, a bond strong enough to receive some of her most important visions. We are connected in much the same way as this family who claims to want me.

I am no longer alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorrow and injustice**

I am not sure how I convinced Jasper to let me take a walk on my own. He has taken to the roll as my father very seriously. Maybe it was the naked sorrow in me. All I knew in that moment as I begged him to walk home, was my desire to be alone. I wanted to think without Edward being there to correct faulty reasoning, he seems adamant in making sure I understand that I have a home and family now. I wanted to feel my emotions without Jasper being there to soften the blows. I have come to the surprising realization that Jasper likes me, he might even love me! I love him, I have ever since the first vision mom had of him. After discovering the memories hidden in my mother's dark room the bond between us strengthened. I had feared that unlocking all that lay hidden would change everything, that it would break the strange bond between us. But the memories of her father and stepmother, her younger sister and the difficulty of living with her gift brought us together. The memories of her difficult pregnancy showed us the strength of our bond before all the bad things happened. There was love between her and my father, but neither one of us are sure about it, we could not tell if father had toyed with her mind like I did. I am not angry about this uncertainty, not at my father nor my mother who loves Jasper more than she did my father. Am I however livid about Alana. She wanted me at any cost. She got hold of James to kill my father she never believed my mother would survive my birth. Only later did they discovered that Alice was James's El cantante.

I force my mind in another direction. Thinking of what Alana did to get me, makes the panic about my stalker surface again. I haven't seen him for some time. It feels like a lifetime ago but in truth only a few days have passed since the Cullen's adopted me. Since this decision, they have been debating about what to do. Should they let the Volturi know of my existence, in case they are the ones following me? Will this strain the uneasy peace they have? If it is not the Volturi stalking me, who is it? Mom can't be sure, seeing as my stalker are hidden in her blind spots. As far as she can tell the Volturi have no knowledge of me. I really wonder how I convinced Jasper to let me take a walk on my own. I scan my surroundings, not putting it past him to follow me. No I am alone. I smile softly, he took me in quite easily. Adopting me as his own, without anger or resentment.

After we unlocked the barrier in mom's mind and she remembered everything, she was off balance for a day. Simply staring ahead, thinking. Bella told me she had never seen Jasper so unglued or Alice so quiet. He stood next to her for hours, not moving, not blinking. When she started to cry he comforted her. He sent me to bed, complaining that my worry was giving him a sort of emotional headache. The next day mom was herself again. Smiling, laughing just enjoying life. She took me shopping that morning. Jasper followed silently, smiling when she made fun but obviously deep in thought. He told me to stop worrying about him. Half way thru the spree he claimed boredom and wondered off. I saw her have a vision for the first time as she made me try on a gazillion shoes. She did not tell me what she saw but seemed about to explode with excitement.

We met Jasper at a small cafe where I ate a carrot cake since my mom insisted I should at least taste it once.

'It was my favorite as a human.' She told us happily. 'My mother made the best in the world.'

Her vision must have been of Jasper who bought both of us charm bracelets, which he called memory bracelets. As we sat down she immediately asked for her gift. She smiled at him with great love when he explained all her charms.

I trace the delicate bracelet around my wrist and take hold of the two charms Jasper got me. A letter L for Lucy. And a darling little house to represent my new family and home. A few tears fall as I stare at the little charms in wonder. I have to make so much changes to the way I view live. Everything I have ever known and thought is no longer valid, strangely this saddens me. The comfort zone I have built for myself thru the years is no longer a hiding place. But the thing that has got me so unglued is Lucy. I still refuse to believe that we attended her funeral this morning. Instead of the funeral I expected; me and the coffin holding the friend so dear to me. My new family where all there to comfort me. I run my fingers over the small black dress my mother bought me the morning of our shopping spree. I absolutely love it. My laugh is out of place in all my sorrow but thinking of my mother's excitement to do my hair this morning makes me happy. This is the thing I struggle with the most. There is happiness in great sorrow, there can be comfort in loss.

I met Lucy outside a dinner a few months ago. She was weak from hunger and I invited her to join me. I had seen her as I drove past and simply decided to help her, pretending to be human. I didn't enjoy the burger half as much as she did. I can still recall the pang of compassion as she wolfed it down, her eyes fliting from left to right like some starved animal scared someone will take her food. Her story was sad. She had woken up in a hospital, with only a few memories. She knew her name, where she was born, her age, but there were what she called 'my blind spots' strangely she didn't want to see what hid in them. I liked her from the get go, wanting a friend. With time she mustered her courage and started to wonder what lurked in the shadows of her soul. I pretended to hypnotize her and we wondered into the dark corners of her mind. The memories we found made us cry thru the night. She was molested by her stepfather as small girl. His death was a relief. She fled from home with a boyfriend when the stepbrother started to show the same interest. Her boyfriend abused her but she had nowhere else to go. The night she was in a car accident, she had found him cheating on her with another girl. She sped off in his car and was nearly killed in a head on collusion. So much sorrow and injustice cramped into a far too short live. Much like my mother. It was the father of Mary-Alice Brandon who had her locked up in an asylum. Her visions frightened him and his new wife since it exposed their devious intentions. Her father and stepmother planned to kill her as they did her mother. I frown and lightly shake my head. I only saw the sorrow and injustice, my mother her sister and what she calls the good fortune of having me. She is very optimistic. Jasper was very upset when she had to relive her transformation for a brief moment before I could project my entire key memory. I wince too, having heard her screams on both occasions.

I sigh heavily and sit down in the dirt and mulch under a huge spruce. I can hear that the rain has started up again and is softly pelting the leaves high above me. There is so much to figure out. So many lies hiding within my soul that I need to identify and get rid of. I am glad I decided to walk home from the funeral. I had stuck to a human pace and it is almost twilight, but there is still much to face. Many fears to destroy.

I allow all my barriers to slip so I can step back and evaluate everything in my soul as though for the first time.

_I see myself and Lucy as we get out of the rental car outside the motel. We are laughing. _

My head snap up. That was not my soul, not my memory. I am in it, yes, but I see myself thru the eyes of my stalker now. He is close enough that I can get a decent read on him for the first time.

_I am saying something to Lucy he cannot hear, then I blink rapidly and look in his direction. I feel the shift in his attitude. He wants me more than ever._

I jump up from my hiding place between the ferns and start running, blind panic taking hold of me. He found me. He found me. I am running as fast as I can, to a human I will appear a blur, the wake of my path an unexplained whoosh, but he is much, much faster. I can hear him gaining on me. I am still not convinced that Lucy was killed by a mere burglar, it seems too random. Vampires will do anything to get what they want and killing is always part of the bargain. They kill without thinking, without remorse.

El cantante = the singer


	6. Chapter 6

**Found**

The impact as he grabs me knocks us to the ground.

'No!' I scream panicked. I won't go down without a fight, how futile it ever may be. He is lying on top of me, my face close to the dirt, I start squirming desperately, hoping I can get away.

'Stop.' He commands. I ignore him and start clawing at any skin I can find, I am hurting myself. I even try biting his wrist as he shifts. 'Stop it.' He says again, this time his voice is angry. He turns me around without much effort so we are face to face and then pin me down under him again.

'Get off me!' I slap him through the face, hurting my hand against his marble skin and having not much of an effect on him.

'Relax, I won't hurt you.' He says in a calm and controlled voice.

I have been so panicked that I have not once even tried to read him since I started running. I focus with all my might and see that he is not lying, he won't hurt me. I see a beautiful country side, must be Italy, my face mingle with the image. He wants to take me there, away from the Cullen's. He hates the Cullen's.

'No, let go of me!' I scream. 'I am not going anywhere with you!' I start punching his shoulders, bruising my fingers.

'Did they hurt you? Did they brainwash you?' He is huge, bigger than Emmett, his eyes bright red, he has fed very recently. He takes hold of my hands and pins them to the ground.

'Who?' I growl between clenched teeth. His clothes is non-descript yet in fashion, he'll blend into any crowd but not in an obvious way.

'The Cullen's.' he hisses. 'Did Carlisle kidnap you? You said he kidnapped you.'

'No I didn't...when did I...?' the memory flashes vivid in his soul; me getting into the car joking that Carlisle isn't the first vampire to kidnap me.

'I meant it as a joke.'

'Stop squirming.' He says annoyed. He has short dark hair. Everything about him screams killer, not only of humans, vampires also. He has crescent shaped bite-marks, though not as many as Jasper. Wait. He is the vampire Edward showed me in his memories.

'Felix.' I say his name startling him.

'You know my name?' he asks.

'Yes, the Cullen's told me about you. You are a guard in the Volturi. What do you want with me?'

'I will take you away, they'll never find you again, I promise.'

'Well then get on with it!' I yell. 'Kill me.'

'I don't want to kill you. I will never let anyone hurt you.'

'The Volturi wants me.' I state the obvious.

'They don't know I found you.' I don't really take the time to process this information.

'Please get off me.' I beg. His eyes scary and bright red still somehow manage to betray an emotion, I just don't care enough to find a name for it. He reluctantly gets up. Then I see the memory he somehow managed to show yet hide from me. Was it intentional on his part or mine? Am I still that blind? The most important memories in Felix's life is his transformation and the discovery of his mate: me.

'I'm your mate.' I mumble surprised. I really need to find my filter again, I use to be able to stop words from escaping like this.

He looks startled and vulnerable. 'How...?'

'I have a gift, I can't take credit for it.' I try the lighthearted approach, sometimes it works.

'You read minds?'

'No, I read souls, memories basically.'

He tilts his head confused before he starts nodding. 'Figures. The Cullen's like to collect talent.'

'Strange, that is what they said of your master.'

'That is not true, Aro is not like them. The Cullen's cannot be trusted, they are not normal.'

'Not normal?' I am immediately offended.

'They feed on animals, it is abnormal behavior for creatures like us.'

'You sound like Alana.' I spit angrily. 'Why are you here? To kidnap me? To rescue me from a live of abnormality? I hate to break it to you, I was never normal. I...'

'You are special.' He says simply, stopping my rant. He said that like Jacob did about Nessie. Something I cannot quite place or name springs to live in me, in my soul.

'I chose to stay with them. They did not kidnap or harm me. I have never felt safer than I do with them. Alice Cullen is my mother and Jasper my adopted father.' I explain patiently. Where is all the understanding coming from? It would probably be better if I was running. 'Alice gave birth to me when she was human.'

'You do look like her, a little.' He concedes a tad reluctantly. He doesn't like her very much. A memory of Alice in a snow covered clearing preventing him from having fun by fighting, flashes out of him. I frown the memory showed another part of him, a scary facet in his character. Living with the Cullen's I have forgotten the true nature of vampires.

Suddenly Felix crouches and bares his teeth with malice. Without searching for a cause I turn to run. Bad choice. Behaving like prey only gets you killed. I don't get very far, he takes hold of me before I have taken two strides. Bella told me that Felix's gift is to be a fighter that can anticipate the moves of his opponent. I am dead. Then I see them. Jasper and Alice, running toward me. What are they doing here? Felix slings me over his shoulder and start running at a deadly speed.

'What are you doing?' I ask him and see how Jasper is gaining, he is flanking us. 'Stop, you have to stop.'

My words only make him take bigger strides. I cannot see Jasper anymore, the whisper of his feet is outflanking and gaining. 'Please Felix, stop. Put me down.' I insist.

'No, they will take you.' He refuses pulling me tighter against him.

'I chose this life Felix.'

With a growl he stops and puts me down slowly. His eyes is pleading. 'Come with me.' He asks.

'I...'

'Mary-Alice, are you hurt?' mom sounds hysterical as she reaches us and shoves Felix away from me. He doesn't put up a fight but snarls angrily at her. With great speed she picks me up and cradling me against her chest start running away.

'Mom!' I hear growling behind us. The sound takes me back to the night of my birth and the death of my father. 'Put me down!' I squeal and somehow manage to get out of her hold. I run back to where Felix and Jasper are having a go at each other. I have never seen a vampire so sure of his fighting ability as Jasper, what really makes the stomach flip is that his believe is not grounded in arrogance but experience. He launches himself toward Felix, a horrifying dread fills the air. Jasper is not fighting fair. Felix is not deterred and takes the challenge head on. I think he might even be enjoying himself. The growls and sounds as they hit and miss echo off the cliffs and trees. They are pretty evenly matched.

'Stop!' I shout at the top of my lungs. Naked dread robbing me of sanity as I jump between them. My mother appears next to me, her hands stretched out protectively toward me. 'Please stop him. Mom, please Jasper stop!' I beg. 'Please, Felix is just protecting me.'

She looks at me with absolute disbelief. 'He is kidnapping you.'

'No, he has chosen me as his mate. He thinks you kidnapped me.' I try to explain an impossible situation.

'I have read him. I am his most important memory.'

Jasper, understanding what I am saying straightens up, mirroring my mother's disbelief. 'You mean to tell me, he has chosen you as his mate?' his accent is more heavy than usual, he is really upset.

'Yes.' I say softly.

Jasper meets Felix gaze. 'We will see about that.'

'Don't look so upset little one. Poor Jacob got the same treatment when Bella got wind he imprinted on Nessie.' Emmett laughs loudly and winks at Bella. 'She completely lost it when she heard Jake's nickname for her; "You named my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?"' He mimics her perfectly.

'Do you wanna go outside?' Bella challenges an eyebrow raised. He flexes his muscles and smiles broadly.

'You are not a new born anymore Bella. This time I'll run you into the ground.'

'You two.' Esme scolds softly her eyes staying on Felix where he is standing close to the door. He looks very uncomfortable, well, everyone is. Right now Emmett is the only one in the living room behaving like nothing strange is happening. He seems oblivious to the fact that old friends of Carlisle turned enemies by jealousy is represented by the huge elephant in the room: Felix. Jacob couldn't tolerate to be in the same room with him, he was shaking terribly and only Nessie could get him to calm down. The two of them are in the kitchen right now, the werewolf clearly raiding the fridge by the sound of things. I look over everybody. They have calmed somewhat after the initial shock.

Carlisle and Esme where they are sitting close together at a desk, softly whispering. Edward and Bella are also close on a sofa across from Emmett. Rosalie is sitting next to me plaiting my hair and glaring at Felix. I have somehow become a pet of both her and my mother, they take turns dressing me up and doing my hair. Bella has secretly thanked me for allowing them to do this, since it fell to her to be the life sized paper doll before Nessie and I came along. Jasper is standing very close to Felix wearing his fighter face. Alice is sitting at my feet.

Jasper insisted Felix come here and explain his intentions to everyone. An old fashioned notion. It was an uncomfortable situation smoothed only by Carlisle's good manners and friendliness. Jasper didn't help one bit with his ability although I suspect him to be the reason behind the cold atmosphere.

'I am just saying.' Emmett says raising his hands in surrender. 'That is how we treat the mates of hybrids in this house. Although in Nessie's case poor old Seth got hurt, Felix doesn't seem to have a scratch on him.' He smiles at Felix, a challenge shining in his eyes. 'I am very disappointed Jasper, I thought you knew a thing or two about fighting.'

The sound of a car turning onto the dirt road ends the mockery – or that is what I hope it was.

'It's grandpa, their back!' Nessie exclaims as she comes bouncing out of the kitchen. Felix moves away from the door and toward the kitchen passing Jacob and laughing arrogantly when the werewolf is clearly upset by the close proximity. I only notice this in passing. There is more grandfathers? I look at Carlisle, surely there can't be any more vampires. How is the townsfolk missing the fact that the largest coven I know of is right outside their town? At one point someone is bound to notice a dozen golden eyed vampires.

'He is human.' Edward explains.

'Human?' What? No way! I thought they said Bella was the only human they had constant contact with before she was changed.

'Yes human, his Bella's father.'

I look at her with wonder. Risky letting a human know so much.

'He chooses not to know everything and it wasn't exactly our idea.' He looks accusingly at Jacob. A police cruiser pulls up and the chief of police and a Native American woman gets out.

Chief Swan only has eyes for Nessie. He hugs and kisses her on the forehead.

'My goodness but you have grown! When will it ever stop?' he shakes his head slightly before hugging Bella and Edward. I try to keep my expression stony. I have never seen humans willingly hug vampires. Alice smiles happily and also gets a hug from the chief of police who smiles broadly. Then his dark brown eyes finds me and the look of surprise only lasts for a small second before a queer expression crosses his face and he mumbles; 'Need to know.' Then he looks at me and back at Alice, his eyebrow raised. Suddenly I see the likeness of Bella. She is most certainly his daughter.

'She is my sister.' My mother explains quickly. 'She came for a visit.'

'Why stay at the motel...never mind.' He shakes his head slightly. 'How are you, M.A?'

'I am better thank you chief.'

'Call me Charlie, she does.' He points with a thumb towards my mother a fond smile on his face.

'It takes a while to make her call you by name.' Carlisle jokes softly. 'I had to remind her a few timesm she kept calling me doctor.' I stick out my tongue making him chuckle.

'Charlie would you like some coffee?' I ask making quite a few faces look at me with a mixture of confusion, alarm and distrust.

'Thank you that would be nice.' Even Charlie sounds surprised although his face betrayed nothing aside from interest. 'How about you honey?' he looks at the woman who has sit down next to him.

'That would be lovely thank you.'

'Certainly...um.'

'Sue Clear...I mean Sue Swan.' She smiles apologetically at the chief. 'We have only been back from the honeymoon for a week.' She explains to me the sound of suppressed laughter making her voice rich and deep. Emmett is shaking his head at me and looking skyward. Mouthing the words; would you like some coffee. Don't they offer their human guests coffee? It is normal to right? I mean it was for Lucy. And in Ethiopia a sign of hospitality. I very quickly - that only Emmett will see - stick out my tongue. Bite me - I think, making Edward chuckle and then pretend to cough. Bad cover-up telepath.

'I hardly ever get coffee here, do they have any?' Charlie asks smiling. Okay so offering coffee is not standard operating procedure.

'I'll check. I just so badly want one myself right now.' I lie quickly. In truth I am desperately looking for an excuse to go search for Felix. 'How about you doctor can I bring you some? Anyone else?' Esme and Alice is smiling proudly while Carlisle is clearly enjoying my joke, his golden eyes sparkle with amusement.

'Why thank you M.A. you know how I like my coffee.'

Now it is my turn to be surprised but I play along. 'Why yes doctor, two sugars no milk.'

'Exactly.'

I nod and hasten to the kitchen while keeping a human pace. I follow Felix's scent thru the kitchen and out the back door. I follow it for a few paces more before stopping. Where has he gone? Did he go to get the Volturi. He said that they didn't know of my existence, though he only explained to Carlisle that he hasn't seen Aro for some time.

'Can you see him?' I ask mom while I am pacing up and down in my bedroom. I have to stop behaving like Alana. I sit down and anxiously clasp and unclasp my hands. I still want to change this sofa, it is the only furniture left over from the days the room belonged to Edward, I think it is an ugly sofa.

'Stop moving around.' She asks and shuts her eyes.

'He has been gone for some time now, where did he go? Do you think he went to get the Volturi? Maybe I read him wrong. Maybe...' I don't really have any more theories.

'Mary-Alice.' Mom says looking exasperated. 'You have been asking those questions nonstop since Charlie went home. I am trying to see. Calm down and sit still.'

'I'll try.' I whisper making myself small on the sofa.

He left, he just left. I could've been fooled by thinking I was his mate. Do I even want to be his mate? I don't know how to answer that. I don't know him. Sure I have seen some of his memories but people can be more than that. One can choose to not be governed by your history and the bad things that have happened to you. I frown, unsure if I have mastered that technique.

'He found him.' Mom speaks opening her eyes and looking at me with alarm.

'Who found who?'

I hear the front door open and then Felix's voice.

'Where is she?'

'Upstairs in her bedroom.' Carlisle answers. I swear I can feel the feeling of unwelcome radiate out of Jasper all the way to my bedroom. I hear the swift steps of Felix as he ascends the stairs.

Alice jumps up the minute he walks in. Her eyes fliting from me to him, she seems unsure and grows anxious with every step he takes toward me. He chuckles softly about this and winks playfully at her. He kneels in front of the chair and takes one of my hands in his.

'You accused me of killing your human friend.' I blink not knowing how to respond.

'This is not a good idea!' Alice erupts. 'I can't see what you are planning, but you are not putting my daughter thru more trauma.'

Jasper appears in the door, he has far more practice and talent at identifying het state of mind by the sound of her voice, but I can also hear the anger and fear in it.

'She needs to see him.' Felix insists.

'No, you just want to prove what little innocence you have.' She hisses, Jasper crosses the room and softly takes hold of her shoulders. I feel the warm sensation of love and calm he radiates.

'Show me who?' I ask.

'The _human_ that killed your friend.' He stresses the word human.

'Lucy, her name was Lucy.' He nods gently and softly presses my hand. 'Where is he?'

'Outside.'

I stare at the crumpled man that is kneeling in the dirt. His eyes is wide and focused on Felix whom he has clearly decided is the biggest threat. I would think the same where I in his shoes. Felix is standing behind me, more threatening than I have ever seen him. I now realize that when he caught me he was being nice and very polite.

I know the face of the man. I had seen him the night when I left the motel to get take-out. I did not once or even consider to fear him. My trust in humans to be kind has been misplaced. Yes, I have seen bad memories of them, but I am stronger than them so fear seemed ridiculous.

'How do you know he did it?' I ask softly.

'His scent. It was outside you motel room right before your frie...Lucy was killed.' He answers as he leans forward and pull at the man's collar to reveal a necklace. Lucy always wore it, it belonged to her father.

'How did you find him?' I sound detached, not caring. But that is only because too many emotions are flitting around in my chest to focus on one. I feel anger, fear, hate, triumph at having found the murderer, joy at the prospect of revenge.

Felix looks a little ashamed before answering. 'I broke into the police station while the chief was here. I did a little detective work of my own. I recognized his scent on one of the folders, they had him in there a few weeks ago on a charge of assault. Idiot was still staying at the address on the document.'

Paperwork pays off.

'Edward?' I softly call. The only members of my family that came outside with us was my mom and dad.

He walks towards us, his jaw clenched. I am surprised when memories of killing people vibrates off him. He use to hunt killers, this is difficult for him.

Sorry. I apologize. I just want to know if it's really him. – I ask in my mind.

'Yes.' He nods stiffly. 'She wasn't the only one. He likes to kill.'

'I won't do it again.' The man on his knees promises. 'Please just let me go.'

'Why?' I ask him. He looks to me with confusion. 'Why do you kill people?'

'I...I...' he blinks rapidly.

'You should be honest, he can read minds.' I point to Edward. My voice sounds bored.

'I...'

'He likes the power it gives him.' Edward says between tight lips. Bella rushes down the stairs and takes hold of her husbands' hand, her golden eyes worried.

'The power.' The blood it is always the same answer, isn't it. I go down on one knee before him. 'You know what I liked? Lucy. I liked her.'

'Look I'm sorry.' He mumbles.

'Me too.' I whisper getting up. I look down at my hand and slap him hard across the face. 'You have no idea how much!' I yell.

'We need to stop her, she'll hate herself if she hurts him.' I hear Esme softly say, I turn and see her and Carlisle looking at me with compassion and alarm. My mother is standing still watching my every move, unsure what to do.

I try and catch my breath, when did I start hyperventilating? I am torn. Esme is right I'll hate myself if I go thru with the plan that has already started to form in my mind. But I want to kill him slowly, painfully.

'I'll do it.' Felix says to me, softly placing a hand on my shoulder. Did the doubt show that clearly on my face?

'No, we're not killing him.' I say, he looks surprised. 'We'll take him to Charlie, I'm sure there is enough incriminating evidence to put him behind bars.'

'He knows too much.' Felix counters, I look at him with alarm. 'I brought him here so you can look into the eyes of Lucy's killer. By the law of the Volturi, it is his or our death. The Cullen's have once again decided to allow a human to know of their existence. Charlie's ignorance is the only thing keeping him alive and they know it.' Bella hisses and he only gives her a sideward glance before continuing to address me alone. 'This one however.' He points to man on the ground. 'Won't keep his mouth shut about any of this. He will expose us. I will not place you in that kind of danger. They will kill you as well as him. Do you understand?' he steps forward, his face close to mine. 'I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought him here alive.'

'Dead then?' I ask frowning.

'You don't understand, this can ruin everything.' He looks like he is about to faint. He is truly distressed.

'How so?' I step closer to him, forcing him to explain. Give me a memory, anything.

'I have kept your existence secret from them. Aro doesn't know about you. We were sent out to look for hybrids, we have been searching for months and only found a handful. I found you quite by chance. When I saw you I immediately thought you had to be the child of Alice. You look a lot like her. Aro once mentioned that she has no memory of her human life, so nobody knew about you. It is best if he doesn't. Aro covets your mothers' gifts. The minute he gets word of my deceit, there will be trouble. He is curious that every member has a noteworthy gift, but he covets the more powerful talents of some. Wanting them for his own, yet waiting patiently to see what will be the outcome should they stay together. Trust me, after years in his service I still cannot be sure what he will decide to do. Whatever it may be, he will see it done at any cost.'

'We don't need you to protect us.' Bella say with anger.

'M.A. decided to be with you.' He meets her eyes. 'I will never leave her side.'

'They don't know about Mary-Alice?' my mother ask stepping closer.

'No, and I will keep it so.'

'What about the human?' Jasper asks, his jaw clenched.

'I'll take care of it.' Felix says simply and grabs him by the scruff of his neck. Before anyone can stop him he vanishes into the woods, the man screaming.

I feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I have never cried this much in all my live. I am not sure if it is out of relieve or dread. Everyone is more at ease now that we know the Volturi is not involved. But there is much to contemplate, his words wasn't exactly reassuring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trouble**

I am desperately trying to be a helpful member of the cleanup crew, but I am far to slow in comparison with my mother and Esme who appear to dancing about cleaning as they go. I look around and press my hand over my mouth as another yawn overtakes me.

'It is fine Mary-Alice, you can go to bed.' Jasper says trying and failing to hide an amused smile. He has taken to call me by my full name as mom has a few weeks ago.

'It's a pity the birthday girl abandoned us, since she is so much faster than you.' Emmett chirps in and laughs loudly when I throw an unattended bowl of chips at him. I giggle with amusement when he manages to catch the bowl but not the content, the chips hit him on the face, chest and legs. 'Careful now.' He warns pretending to be upset.

Felix who is walking into the room growls a low warning. After spending the day with werewolves I realize yet again how big he really is. He is not as tall as them but he is broader and thicker through the shoulders.

'Jeez, dude chill!' Emmett says falling back into the seat with the sound of crunching chips. He sounds like the werewolves, he enjoyed their company today. I did to.

'He was just playing.' I explain to Felix who kisses me on the cheek. A habit that has been in place since a day after he sort of joined the Cullen clan, as he calls them.

'Cara mia.' He greets and smiles broadly. 'I know.' He looks towards Emmett, his chuckle low and slightly menacing. 'But sometimes he needs to be put in his place.'

'Ah, Felix.' Carlisle greets as he also now joins those of us remaining after the day's event. 'How was your day?'

'Fine, thank you, and yours?' he looks around sniffing the air. 'By the smell, there was a whole pack of them.'

'The day was... joyous.' Carlisle smiles faintly. 'Rosalie and Jacob seem to finally be getting along.'

'No, we don't, I was just being nice.' She denies the statement as she sashays closer to me. 'Go get in bed, little one before you swallow us all.' She insists as I try to cover another yawn.

'Alright then. Goodnight.' I hug Rosalie and then slowly track everyone down in the house to give them a hug.

'No funny business you two!' Emmett yells after me and Felix as we climb the stairs to my room. I roll my eyes – a habit I picked up from Bella. Felix is muttering things in Italian, never a good sign, except when he is talking to me. I take his hand to prevent him from doing anything stupid – that is going to happen very soon if Emmett persists on this path – and lead him upstairs.

No matter what Emmett insinuates, nothing has happened between us. We have slowly become friends but in all honesty I am terrified of Felix. His memories reminds me of the monster Jasper once was, making that comparison is possibly the reason I have allowed him to stick around. Mom made Jasper almost human again, love seems capable of doing that. I giggle softly and Felix raises and eyebrow questioningly.

'I was just thinking of a gift Nessie received from Sue. The Walt Disney classic, Beauty and the beast. We watched it with the whole party's guests.' I laugh out loud remembering some of the remarks. 'It was lots of fun.'

I let go of his hand and stand still at the door of my room, unsure what to do.

'I'll wait for you outside. Call when you are ready.' Felix whisper.

'Okay.'

'Don't take too long.' He taunts and blinks playfully.

I stick out my tongue and shut the door.

'What did you do all day?' I ask as I strip off the party dress. Rosalie and mom had a stand up argument about what dress I'll be wearing and then they almost had a fist fight about how to do Nessie's hair. Bella was the one who saved the day by insisting to do it herself.

'I went swimming. I tried to hunt again.' More Italian. He has started to hunt animals. He hated it more than I did the first time round. I have never seen a vampire almost hurl until that day. 'How about you?'

'Well, it was lots of fun. You should stick around next time; for _my_ birthday.' Now it is my turn to mutter. Mom is insisting on organizing the celebration for my birthday, I shudder to think what she will do. I saw a memory of Bella's eighteenth, a frightening sight. 'The whole werewolf pack was here. Or rather both of them, I finally got to meet Sam Ulley today. Charlie and Sue was here. It was all very loud. Nessie really enjoyed it a lot.' I smile. We have become sisters, true sisters. I gave her a small gift but her joy about it was real. 'She liked her gift.'

'I told you she would.'

I open the door and show him in.

'Did you at least have some fun?' I ask as I jump on my bed and pat the space next to me, indicating that he should sit down. I frown at the sofa, I still haven't gotten round to getting rid of it. I'll mention to it Emse tomorrow, she'll be able to help me pick something nice, something less Edward-y.

'Yes I had fun, I am use to being alone.' He sits down carefully. We are rarely this close to each other.

'But you said that you miss Demetri the other day.' I curl up under the comforter and fall back into the pillows with a sigh.

'He is a good friend.' He nods. 'And I miss him.'

'Won't they wonder what is taking you so long?' I stare at him, I missed him today. He has a beautiful mouth and perfect nose. I need to sleep, really, my thoughts are getting out of hand.

He nods again the small frown when he worries forming between his eyes. 'I will have to do something.' He mutters softly. 'Demetri will come looking for me soon. I considered finding him today and telling him that I have found my mate, but he will have questions. Lying about what you are will not be wise. We know each other very well, he will know when I lie. Telling the truth is also unwise.'

'Take me to Aro. I'll introduce myself. It's not like you broke a law, nor did I or the Cullen's.' He looks at me surprised. His eyes is dark, he needs to hunt. The way he purses his lips let me know that he does not like the idea. I got it from Bella the other day. I had asked her if she and Edward ever argue. She told me about Aro's letter and how the Cullen's wanted to keep him away from Forks. She insisted she should go alone, Edward did not like the idea. This discussion was a few weeks ago when Felix and I was constantly arguing about everything and nothing. I was still pretending to be mad at Felix for killing Lucy's murderer. In truth I was never really angry with him. That is what made me behave so strange for a week or two. I felt guilty for not feeling guilty.

'He'll want you.' He shakes his head. 'You have a curious gift, especially since you can influence the mind. He'll want to study you, Aro is strange that way.'

'Yes, Carlisle told me.' I remember the tales of the immortal children and how they stayed with the Volturi. Nessie was mistaken for one. When they discovered what she truly was Aro wanted to find all the others like us. 'Then I'll stay there until he is done studying me.'

'No.'

'Felix.' We are venturing into familiar ground. Yet it has been weeks since we argued and it feels strange, wrong.

'No, I don't trust him and he'll know. I can't hide anything from him.'

'You told me that he was your creator, that you love him. Why don't you trust him?'

'I know him.' He answers simply. There are lines, his loyalty to the Volturi are still strong.

I sit up straight and stare out into the night. 'Just tell me.' I turn to look at him. He is still sitting on the edge of the bed, ramrod straight.

'When I found you I was suddenly capable of distancing myself from the Volturi. I know you think I haven't, that I am still loyal to them. But I do this because I know how they work. Their law is absolute, no one can escape it. Demetri and I have been hunting down those who tried for centuries. - I have spoken to Carlisle and Edward, my suspicions is not unfounded.'

'What suspicions?'

'Only gifted vampires are to be found in the Volturi, of them all my talent to fight is the least impressive. But I am the best fighter there is and so bodyguard to Aro.' He sighs heavily. 'It meant I was close to him all the time, I did not see it then but he is very good at collecting gifted vampires. He likes to collect many things.'

I nod, Nessie showed me the big jewel gifted to her mother after being turned. According to Carlisle it is one of the so called lost gems of some fancy kingdom or other. I am however unsure where Felix is going with his train of thought, I am far too tired to figure it out.

'How do you mean?'

'My position in the Volturi was reliant on my ability to kill without question.' I nod again having seen the memory of a new born vampire girl called Bree being killed by Felix. Jasper did not judge Felix since he regarded himself as being cut from the same cloth but he showed me the memory as warning. This was a few weeks ago when I started to make friends with Felix. 'Aro would sometimes have me kill a mate or friend of a particularly gifted vampire claiming he or she broke the law. I never questioned knowing that doing so can get you killed.' A strange glow flashes in his eyes. 'He would then choose to show mercy to the gifted and they would join the Volturi. Demetri was such a find...' He bites down and then shrugs slightly. 'I will not risk it.'

'You're scared he'll kill you?' I ask with disbelief, I know Felix to be is a favorite of Aro.

'Me, the Cullen's.'

'You like them?' I ask only pretending to tease. I really want to know.

He smiles knowing my true intentions. 'I always liked stregoni benefici however strange he might be.' He chuckles. 'Your mother doesn't fancy me but don't mistake it for mutual dislike. I find her absolutely charming.' He winks, they are still on cold grounds. 'Your father. Jasper and I are much alike, but he has difficulty trusting, not that I blame him, the Southern wars was brutal and a stain on our history.' He gets the same face as Jasper does when talking about it, horror almost fear. 'For the rest of them; Emmett annoys me, Rosalie doesn't talk to me, Bella never liked me since I nearly killed Edward in Volterra. The mind reader, well, he hates me.' He laughs heartily, nothing seems to really bother him. 'Esme can do nothing but love and who can reject such kindness.' He is not teasing about this, I have noticed true fondness. 'Jacob, I appreciate his company. Though it makes me sad that I can no longer make him shake in his boots.'

I roll my eyes again and laugh softly making him smile, proud of himself.

'Now to get back to our discussion.' I say making him frown. He was trying to distract me from the conversation. 'We'll both go to Aro. No one can beat you in battle.'

He chuckles and gently caresses my face. 'Jane, Alec and a few others will easily defeat me, piccolo caro.'

'I just don't think it is wise to...' I wave my hands around. 'Do nothing.'

'Demetri almost had love.' His face is dark all of a sudden. 'I never understood how we became friends. I was the one who killed the female. Aro had claimed she broke the law slaughtering an entire village. She was a little wild, Demetri had tracked her down and tried to tame her. She was changed by chance, her creator being scared off.' He shook his head. 'She was the one kill in my live I felt guilty about. Seeing the sadness in Demetri, coming to cherish his friendship I doubted my actions. Aro was quick to correct this train of thought, explaining I was not to blame, she was. The law cannot be broken, it would mean the demise of our hard earned peace.' The strange sound in his voice is new to me; sadness. The memory of the wild little vampire girl I see is rich, he has dwelt on it many times. I scoot closer and touch his shoulder. I can't think of anything to say.

'I will make my decision soon. Perhaps I will go to Aro alone. He is my creator and I have served him loyally for many ages maybe that will count for something.'

I lean my head against his shoulder. 'What happened to the others that are like me that you found?'

'I do not know, I have learned there some things better left in the dark.'

I yawn yet again and he laughs softly, breaking the intensity of the moment. 'You need to sleep.' He gently moves to leave.

'No stay, I barely saw you today.' I insist and take hold of his arm. His eyes asses me before he carefully sits back on the bed so I can lean comfortably against his shoulder.

'Buon notta tesoro. You are safe.'

The familiar feeling I get when Felix is around burns rather brightly tonight. Being this near to him makes it spark and flare. As I allow sleep to take my hand I marvel at his well-shaped body. He is drop dead gorgeous. Whoa, where did that come from? I feel the muscles in his chest ripple as he shifts me gently so he can wrap his arm around me. Is this lust or love? I am drifting between consciousness and sleep, a place where truths are strong and easier to face. I love him. He has stolen my heart. This annoying, cocky, flirtatious giant is the love of my life. Even knowing everything I know about him. He softly mutters something in my hair and kisses the top of my head. I feel warm, happy and amazing.

'Me too. I love you.' I force my lips to say.

There I have finally admitted it to myself and him.

My mind conjures up the first time I heard a Taylor Swift song. Lucy and I were driving north. It was a few days before we hit Forks. I was sitting in the passenger seat and turned up the volume the minute I made sense of the words. I enjoyed it and admitted sheepishly that I have never heard a Taylor Swift song before. Lucy was very upset and insisted we rectify the 'dire situation' as soon as possible. She stopped at the first shopping mall we could find and we bought all Taylor Swift's CD's. "I knew you were trouble" remained my favorite. We sang it all that day. Some excerpts replay in my mind.

'Once a upon a time

A few mistakes ago

I was in your sights

You got me alone

You found me.

You found me

You found me.'

The intro feels like it sort of explains what happened the day my stalker decided to introduce himself.

Maybe this is a bad song to sing if you are in love for the first time. But it is not so much the song I remember but Lucy's words to me as we were sitting on the bonnet of the car that night. We were star gazing, having pulled off the road to just enjoy the view.

'I hope some bad guy sweeps you off your feet. I wish that trouble finds you and knocks your socks off. Yeah, that is what you need Mary-Alice, some renegade to steal your heart. He'll teach you to accept yourself and he'll love you to the ends of the earth.' Lucy pointed to the North Star. 'Oh whishing star so high up in the sky. Let this wish come true. I want my friend to find true love, real trouble and to never be the same again.'

'You're not being funny Lucy.' I laugh shaking my head.

'You exactly right I'm not. You'll see M.A. you'll see.'

'Why do I need a bad guy?'

'You're the kind of girl that can save a bad boy. He will change everything for you, you'll see. The two of you will be happy. Just think, you'll tame some wild guy.'

'I don't want a bad boy.' I disagree making her smile

'Bad boys are fun.' She wags her eyebrows

'I miss you.' Somehow my mind has realized that this is no longer a memory but a dream.

'Me too, you.' She takes my hand. 'Be happy, love him, its okay.'

'I don't know.'

'Aw, come on. Forget about the past. About his and yours, make a future together.'

I look up at the North Star. 'I'll...yes!' I laugh falling into the star, being wrapped in light, feeling free. 'Yes, I love him.'

'Be careful. There is trouble ahead.' Lucy is calling from somewhere. I try to find my way back to her. But I am trapped in the light and then darkness. I hear my mother call, dread and fear sharp in her voice. Jasper bellowing my name. Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. They are searching for me. Even Jacob and his pack.

'Where is she? Where is she?' I hear my mother's frantic voice.

'I'm here, I'm fine.' I try to say. But my voice is small and I am hidden in Alice's blind spots.

In the rare sunlight that filters thru the clouds every now and then, I have forgotten about my dream and the following dread. All I know is Felix. The wall that was between us has come down by being honest. We are laying in some field. I twist away from him hoping to catch my breath. He allows it reluctantly, groaning softly and kissing me in the neck before finally letting go. The grass feel soft and warm under me and I laugh happily, Felix joining in.

The two of us went out early this morning since I wanted to soak up as much sun as possible. We ran for a bit thru the woods, him keeping pace with me. We hunted, I insisted, worrying about him because his eyes was so dark. He had to be terribly thirsty. Afterwards he took me to the water pool he swam in yesterday. The water was cold but that has never bothered me. I listen to the small stream that feeds the pool, it is only a short distance from us.

I had jumped into the water when his back was turned. When I decided to get out I was faced with a predicament I had not considered. Getting out in only my underwear. I mustered my courage and climbed out. I smile dreamily at his soft gasp. In that moment however I blushed bright scarlet and ran away grabbing my clothes. He reached me before I had pulled my fancy lacy blouse – mom's idea – over my head. He was gentle and loving, mumbling in Italian when he kissed me the first time. I was scared in that moment fearing the implication of what was happening. Allowing him to show me his love physically. I'm glad I was wrong, the fear disapated. He took hold of my face and looked into my eyes only for a moment before kissing me till me head spinned. He tore my underwear to pieces while I realized surprised that he was already naked. He has an amazing body. My conscious mind has decided to listen to my sub-conscious and they both now agree. Felix is drop dead gorgeous.

'Your hair grows very fast.' Felix muses softly as he runs his fingers thru my hair. I turn my head to the side and smile softly. I haven't had my hair cut since joining the Cullen's both Rosalie and mom seem to love it.

'It always has. Alana finally gave in to my pleas to cut it when I was one and a half. It was dragging on the floor, I looked like a dark haired Rapunzel. Alana was scared it would stop growing at some point, that my immortal side would kick in.' I giggle remembering her face right before the first snip of the scissors, then I feel my face screw up the way it does when I remember something good about her.

'What did she do that maked you hate her so much?'

'You mean aside from killing my father and kidnapping me?' I ask raising my eyebrows.

'Yes, there is more.' He says matter of fact while crossing his arms behind his head and staring at the cloud covered sky. When did the sun become hidden?

'Yes, there is.' I admit softly and roll onto my tummy.

'Tell me amore mio.' Felix whispers and turns to lie on his side. He kisses my shoulder tenderly and trace the curve of my back with one finger slowly.

'It started when Alana found het mate. It changes vampires, love. It makes them...' I turn to look at him. His golden eyes glowing softly and making me blush thinking of how I made them burn a few moments ago. 'You make changes to accommodate your other half, in an instant. Humans take longer and can only do it by sheer will. When Alana found her mate she was not as attached to me as before.' I sigh heavily. 'Gendry was nice enough. But he was willing to do anything for her, absolutely anything. ' I start pulling on shards of grass, yanking them out. 'It was in the seventies, we were living right outside Dallas in an abandoned house when I made friends with a human for the first time. Alana never understood my love for humans, Gendry hated the idea. He was in the southern wars and feared that I would expose us. - His name was Vincent, he was a little strange.' I laugh loudly. 'And really into science, we blew up a barn by accident once. At first Alana didn't mind that I went to visit him. It would give her and Gendry time alone. Gendry warned me a few times to not go.' I remember the day he grabbed me by the collar of my blouse, hissing that I was a silly little fool, humans would be the death of me. 'When they wanted to move on and I asked to stay behind and join the human world. Living with Gendry was getting more difficult, he was jealous of me. Besides I could never really fit in the vampire world and hoped the human world will be more accommodating.' This time my laugh is dark and without humor. 'Alana and I argued and I left without anything being resolved.' The sun was shining when I left, I can still remember the rebellious joy went I outwitted them. The pointless anger at how it all played out. I am to blame. 'They tracked us down.' I swallow. 'I didn't think they would be able to find me in such a crowded place, in truth I thought mom would respect my wishes and let me be. Gendry walked right into the cafe we were sitting.' To this day the smell of mayonnaise makes me gag. Vincent was eating a sandwich that just reeked of it when Gendry sat down. He was wearing sunglasses to hide his red eyes, everything about him terrified me that night. 'He said my mother wanted me to go with them. I told him I was no longer a child.' Felix catches the tear that made its way out my eyes with his finger. 'We were sitting close to the back exit. He dragged both of us out of there before anyone even noticed.' I purse my lips together. 'Vincent didn't suffer, for that I am glad. I am not sure if killing him was really part of the plan it appeared to happen by accident. But then again I'm not sure, maybe it was the plan. Gendry dragged me back to Alana, I was screaming and kicking like a maniac the whole way. When we reached her I told her to go to hell. I said I wished both of them dead. That was when I saw the memory about how she planned my father's death.' I shudder. 'All my life she had explained how she protected me from a murderous vampire, that he was an old enemy of my father. I could not believe the depth of her deceit. She was...so ugly, so terribly ugly.' Felix wraps an arm around my shoulder pulling me against him. I press my face against his chest and draw his scent into my lungs. 'She saw how the hate for her consumed me. So she let me walk off without a word. I never went back and I vowed to never be blind again.'

He kisses me softly on the head. 'Ah, piccolo caro. You are more human than you think.' He sounds sad and slightly annoyed. I pull out of his embrace to look him in the eyes.

'You don't like that fact?' I ask quietly feeling more vulnerable than I have in all my life. I love him. Does he not love me back as much?

He closes his eyes and gives an exasperated sigh. 'I laughed at Edward when he came to Volterra. I thought him the greatest fool I have ever met. There he stood all hunched over and weak from thirst pleading to be killed because of a human girls death.' He falls silent, eyes still closed. 'When I saw Bella all clumsy and smelling so wonderful I thought Edward had quite possibly gone mad from consuming animal blood. It is possible I am sure.' His chuckle is low and masculine. 'Then I saw you. It was ridiculous. I could smell the human in you, see it, hear it. But I knew I will kill for you with more determination than I ever did for Aro. I will die for you.' He opens his eyes and looks at me intently. 'My greatest fear is that I will not be there to protect you when needed. The night Lucy got killed I had gone hunting. The next morning I went to see if all was well with you. I smelled the blood and rushed to your motel room. My first thought was that it could be you. I thought I would die if it was.' He chuckles again. 'Just like Edward.' He sits up, pulling us both into a sitting position and takes my face in his hands. 'I am a fool for you cara mia. The more time I spent with you the more I love your gentle heart, your kind soul. In all the ages I have spent fighting I had thought my soul to be dead. Till I met you. You are right, love changes us. You are wrong, I'm grateful for every human part in you.' He softly kisses my lips and then yanks away growling. I blink surprised. He jumps up and faces away from me.

'Demetri.' He calls quietly.

A few moments later a tall, slight vampire with dark shoulder length hair slowly wanders into the clearing. Only now do I smell him, his cape gently blowing in the breeze that comes with rain.

'Brother.' He greets friendly before his face becomes stark. 'Your eyes.' Then the wind shifts and he notices me. 'You are with a human?' disbelieve makes him appear almost comical. 'Felix, what has happened to you?'

Felix's shoulders tense, while I desperately search for my clothes. This is not a great way to meet anyone, let alone a vampire who calls your mate; brother. With a blur Felix manages to get me dressed and crouches protectively in front of me.

'No, she is a hybrid.' Demetri whispers stepping closer. 'You found another. Why did you not bring her...' he stops seeming to notice Felix for the first time, his eyes was on me all the while. He looks uncomfortable and then quickly loosens his light grey cape tossing it to Felix, gesturing with his head to put it on. Felix obliges and I see a memory full of chagrin.

Felix giving Edward his cape. It was when Bella was there rescuing Edward from himself. Felix now notices that we're in the same dire situation. Memories of how Demetri fights flashes next. He is considering to kill his best friend to protect me. I will not let him do that.

'I didn't feel like leaving for Italy just yet.' I say. Demetri looks at me with such wonder that I feel a slight blush. I am fascinating to him. Not just for my uniqueness, no, for the way I sway Felix. Memories of quite a few human girls and vampires that showed interest and with whom Felix flirted but that came to nothing flashes out of him. Then I see my mother's face and hear her voice, the likeness between us is striking, he noticed. He frowns deeply.

'You look like Alice Cullen.' His head flashes to Felix who is currently glaring at me for attracting attention. 'Your eyes. You are a Cullen now?'

No not the Cullen's, not again. I plead with Felix hoping my eyes convey the message.

'No.' He looks him directly in the eyes. 'The Cullen's has got nothing to do with this. I chose it.'

Demetri looks shocked before composing his features. 'Aro will be able to tell if you speak the truth.'

'There will be no need to see Aro.' Felix say menacingly, his stance shift. He is aggressive and ready to pounce.

'What are you going to do Felix? Attack me?' his face look incredulous before showing anger. 'I dare you.'

'Felix!' I try to catch him as he takes off but I am far too slow. They grab each other, the smack of impact cracking loudly.

'Enough!' an angelic voice say moments before a small girl walks into the clearing.

Felix lets go of Demetri with a disappointed growl.

The girl is wearing a dark cape and her eyes immediately run over me. Memories reverberate off her.

I see my mother and how Aro covets her talent. This little girl hates Alice. Then she notices that I am a hybrid. Nessie and Bella, flash. Jealousy, more hate.

The other memory playing in the back of my mind is Edward's. He had remembered Jane one night, the memory was sharp. Burned into his brain like his transformation. Jane has a terrifying gift. Felix also shows this. She has rendered him useless with one look a few times in the past. Back then it did not bother him, she was a silly insecure girl who wanted to please Aro, now she is a threat to me and it drives him all but mad with hate.

'Come. I want to go home.' Her voice is bored.

Felix's nostrils flare but he stays calm. 'Can I go get my clothes?'

'Of course.' Demetri agrees kindly, smiling ever so slightly about the cape that is far too small for Felix.

He leaves me alone for just a moment. Returning dressed and handing Demetri his cape, nodding his thanks. They were meaning to kill each other moments ago and now they behaving like nothing happened. Vampires.

Jane turns and rushes thru the trees. We follow at the fastest pace I can manage, Felix by my side and Demetri bringing up the rear. Felix is almost nauseated by the sense of Déjà-vu. They followed the same formation with Bella and Edward in Volterra. I take his hand and press it gently. He doesn't respond making my stomach drop. Felix is scared.

Cara mia – my darling

Buon notta Tesoro – good night darling

Piccolo caro – precious little one


	8. Chapter 8

**Family**

I have had some nerve wrecking experiences in my life, but the trip to Volterra has to top the bill.

We were crossing the Atlantic Ocean when I suddenly became aware of my mother searching for me. I remembered the dream and how I had tried to tell them I am fine. I shut my eyes and try to do just that. Bella had once mentioned how she was able to send a message to Alice by concentrating on a word. I'm fine, I'm fine, I chant. Just like in the dream it's like screaming into the void.

Felix is sitting next to me, staring ahead. While a curious Demetri watch him with a disbelieving frown and then glance at me with a wondrous smile. Demetri has never seen him like this, me neither. He is quiet; not teasing, disagreeing or angering anyone. Even the blaze Jane looks at him with a strange expression once. The memory pulsing out of her, make me smile. They were walking and he was teasing her right after she had stared him into submission. She hated the way he always acted like she didn't hurt him all that much. I must admit surprise at seeing that she admired and even love him, he is her family. She glares at me for changing him making Felix stiffen even more. Her bored expression returns but not before clearly having decided to hate me. Her twin brother who waited for us just outside the wood seems less inclined to hate me. He is comparing me to all the other hybrids they have found. I am thankful to see that they all survived discovery and one chose to stay with Aro, though Alec do not think she will last long, she had no special gift. The Volturi seem rather proud of their gifted status. I swallow realizing that so far only Nessie and I are gifted hybrids. Alec spent some time pondering Nessie and her gift, as far as he could tell Aro was truly fascinated by her.

I am thankful when the private plane – yeah, that was a surprise but then again not at all – lands and everyone has to stop staring at me. A chauffeur picks us up at the small airport and drives us to Volterra. He seems oblivious that his passengers aren't human. He is far too busy remembering al the sport events in Italy, comparing scores and talent. We get out in a plain where a huge clock tower stands proudly. My eyebrows raise slightly when I see it etched in the twilight sky. It is beautiful. I wanted to come to this old Tuscan town some thirty years ago as I was traveling thru Europe but decided against it. I wish the choice was in my hands once more, I have been away from my new home for two days, and miss it terribly.

We make our way thru a series of tunnels, sticking to the same formation as before. I take a deep breath when we walk into a foyer with beautiful paintings of the Tuscan country side.

A young woman rises behind a desk and greets us in Italian. A memory clouded with lust and love hits me in the face, I almost back away with surprise. She had missed Felix and his flirting. I bite down hard so I don't growl or hiss at the woman and I let go of his hand making him frown. I give my best death stare to the woman who is oblivious to me having only eyes for Felix, I see out of the corner of my eye how he puts the pieces together. He opens his mouth to speak and then shuts it without uttering a word. I am grateful for this, feeling hurt and betrayed, yet understanding that he probably never even meant anything by flirting with her, except perhaps to enjoy her misplaced enthusiasm.

'Jane, dear one.' Someone calls softly sounding pleased. 'It has been so long.' We follow into a large cavern and I see Aro with my own eyes for the first time. He has taken hold of Jane's hand and looks up at us subtle surprise on his features. His eyes zooms in on me. Memories of my mother flares vividly in his mind, they are tainted with desire to have her gift. I remind him of her. Nothing new.

'You found another hybrid, how wonderful.' He motions that we should step closer. Felix seems unsure making Aro's eyes darken somewhat, Jane obviously filled him in on what was what. I take a steading breath and take the few steps necessary to reach him.

'What is you name young one?'

'M.A.' I answer slowly raising my hand to his outstretched one. He is eager in taking hold of my hand and then his face is filled with wonder. I am surprised when Felix places his hands on my hips as though he wants to yank me away from Aro.

'What a fascinating girl you are Mary-Alice.' He says blinking and letting go of my hand. 'Gifted. Unique.' He smiles gently. 'Yes, very fascinating and the child of Alice no less.' He tilts his head to the side. 'So you were the one who held her memories.' I nod. 'A remarkable gift. Yet you do not fully understand it, you fear it.' I purse my lips together, he seems genuinely concerned for me, his voice soft and melodic. 'There is no need to fear your gift Mary-Alice, it is magnifico.'

He looks up at Felix behind me. 'My dear child.' He holds out his hand. 'It has been too long.' Felix clenches his jaw before resigning himself to the situation.

Aro hunches over his hand ever so slightly, seeing all. He gently sucks on his teeth when he lets go turning his back on us and walking toward the truly bored looking vampire – really he is worse than Jane. Marcus if I am not mistaken. He gives his hand to Aro before leaning back in the chair, looking miserable. A memory now tainted with sadness and longing oozes out of Marcus like a festering wound. The memory of how he met his mate. Seeing her thru his eyes is beholding pure beauty and a gentle heart. Didyme. She stole his heart with one look, him being her willing victim.

This memory is just about all that is left of his soul. I cringe when the memory of her demise follows. A memory so vivid and frightening it almost robs me of balance but doesn't even make him blink.

'Interesting.' Aro muses before walking back towards us. He once again looks at Felix with what must be affection. 'Felix doesn't think you truly love him, Mary-Alice. But Marcus can see true love between you.' He says shifting his gaze to me. He tusk's softly, shaking his head. I blink startled. Of all the things Aro could have chosen to speak about. My eyes seek Felix's before I can help myself. Is it a trick? Neither one of us say a word. 'He fears that the human part in you cannot love as fiercely as a vampire.' He shakes his head ever so slightly. 'I have met a human before that showed the same strength in love as you; Isabella.' For a nanosecond I cannot fathom who he is talking about, then I realize. 'She was willing to die for her Edward.' He walks back to me. 'And so are you for your stalker. You are willing to die or live however I see fit so your loved ones can remain safe.'

I square my shoulders, this is what I was waiting for. 'Yes. So long as everyone stays safe.' I acknowledge. Aro nods his head, looking at me with sadness. 'I fear you have a bad impression of me. In all honesty my dear I only seek peace. The humans are dangerous, you have firsthand experience. Soon there science will endanger us all.' He brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. 'Do not fear Mary-Alice, I mean you no harm.' He takes my hand in his and kisses it tenderly. Then he turns to Felix the expression on his face that of a scolding father. 'You fear I will take this special one away from you? Why dear one? All these long years you have been in my house I have wished for you to find love. Someone that will stir your heart as this half mortal half immortal has. You have always been one of my favorite children. For that is how I see you. You were one of my very first sons. I myself turned and learned you.' He takes Felix's hand in his as a gesture of friendship. 'I will not be cruel towards you. No, I will show mercy.' He holds out his hand to me. I stand closer, unsure. He presses our hands together, joining us in some odd way. Is this a vampire union?

Taking my hand again he slips and I see a dreadful truth. Aro was the one who killed Marcus's mate. She was Aro's sister, his true sister but he had her killed so that Marcus and his useful gift would stay with him. He stiffens when he sees me read it, then he swallows ever so slightly. Marcus doesn't know, it is dangerous for me to know this, I straighten my back.

'It makes me happy to see you together. Hold true to one another.' He continuous as if nothing has passed between us.

He lets go of our hands and stand back. 'Send the Cullen's my love, for I give them one of my strongest sons. You have my blessing. Carlisle my beloved friend has my peace. '

I stare at him dumbfounded.

'You doubt me Mary-Alice?' he asks, accusation in his voice. 'You think I'll trick you?'

'I think you're much older than me and that you have been playing games for millennia.' I am stunned by my honesty. Felix, Marcus and the scary blond one on the third throne seems to think the same. Aro tilts his head back and laughs joyously. 'It has been an age since someone has been this honest with me.' He claps his hands together. 'When you get tired of the Cullen's I beg you Mary-Alice to join my family.'

'I'll keep it in mind.' I say making him smile deviously. Felix wraps an arm around my waist and leads me out the large room.

'Do.' Aro calls softly after us. 'You will be a wonderful addition to the family.'

Something we feared and dreaded for so long has come and gone. We're still alive. Felix hasn't let me go since when left the huge throne-like cavern. Demetri is quietly walking ahead of us in the long corridor. Felix grip on me tightens even more when we push thru large double doors.

'You know the way.' Demetri says simply and stand to the side. Felix comes to a standstill looking at the long haired vampire with a strange expression. He extends his hand and it is a heartbeat before Demetri takes it smiling amused.

'She has changed you. I hardly recognize you.' They shake hands.

'Take care, visit when you can. Alone.' Felix say making Demetri laugh.

'I doubt we'll very soon be visiting the Cullen's brother, we all know how shaken our master is about their strength.'

Felix nods his face looking somber. 'I feared for a moment that I may have given him the much desired opportunity to rectify that humiliating day.'

Demetri shakes his head. 'The Volturi have lost its power. We all saw its true nature that day. Many of us stick around because of Chelsea and her gift.' He sounds sad. 'But soon brother I too shall be free.'

'I wish it for you, may she comfort wounds unwittingly inflicted.' His voice is low. 'Forgive me.'

Demetri blinks appearing confused and surprised before suddenly understanding. 'I never blamed you.' He steps closer. 'We both know who gave the order for her death.' Felix lets go of me and they embrace swiftly. Demetri smiles broadly and turns to me.

'I would've liked a chance to know you better.' He softly kisses me on both cheeks. 'Take care.'

'You too.'

Felix wraps his arm around me again and we move further down the corridor and out into the loving fresh air. I inhale deeply, savoring the taste of freedom and live.

'Can we sightsee?' I ask jokingly.

'I know all the best places.' Felix laughs softly.

'I need to call my mother first. She is crazy with worry.'

'How do you know?'

'Our bond. I sensed when she discovered we're not in Forks anymore.' I frown. 'I had a dream about it.

The same as when Lucy was killed.' I sigh. 'I was scared to leave her that night, having had some disturbing nightmare about her bleeding. I went outside to try and find you, believing it was you making me uneasy. When I didn't find your scent anywhere I went to buy us some take-away.'

He kisses me softly on the head. 'There is a phone service in there.' He whispers pointing the direction. 'Make the call I'll wait here.' He says taking a strange stance. He is still not at ease, he is in his fighter mode. I quickly duck into the small alcove and start dialing the number. It has been a few months since I had used one of these. I hear the dial up after placing the collect call.

'Mary-Alice?' my mother's voice sounds both hysterical and relieved.

'Mom, how did you know it was me?'

I hear her sigh of relieve. 'Because I did not have a vision. Where are you? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' I exhale loudly. 'I'm in Italy.'

'Yes, I heard you. You insisted I do not come.'

'You heard me?'

'I had to choose to see you, it gave me quite a headache, but yeah I could hear you like from a great distance.'

'Oh!' I sigh relieved.' Well all is fine and Felix is bringing me home.'

'We found Demetri and Jane's scent. Are you alright?'

'Yes Aro gave me and Felix his blessing and sends his peace to his beloved friend Carlisle.'

'Oh, he does?' Alice sound sarcastic to the point of nausea, I can only imagine the look of anger on her delicate features. 'Hurry home.'

'I'll call you from the airport.'

'We'll be waiting.' She laughs softly.

'What did he say?' I could not quite make it out but I know it was Emmett.

'Nothing.' She tries to suppress laughter.

'Emmett you coward, what did you say?' I talk loudly into the receiver. I hear a scuffle, laughter, a growl.

'I was just wondering about the underwear?'

'Underwear?' I ask confused.

'Yeah, we picked it up close to some water hole.' Oh. My stomach drops and an out of control blush rises. 'Tell me, do I need to teach that Italian a lesson. Ooh your dad would like to join me in this, hey Jasper? Or should I finally congratulate that big Italian on a deed well...' I look at the receiver with surprise. I had just hung-up on someone for the first time in my life.

Felix is standing right next to me, a murderous look on his face. 'Why did you stop me when I wanted to teach him a lesson, when was it yesterday morning? He has been asking for it, he's been begging.'

'Rosalie would have torn you to pieces.'

'I wasn't going to kill him, pleasing as that sounds. I was simply going to show him the faults in his behavior.'

'Rosalie will return the favor.' I point out as I start dialing again.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm calling Alana.'

He raises his eyebrows surprised. 'You are?'

'Yes, I do from time to time.' I frown while pursing my lips together. 'She is sort of my mother too and ...' I swallow. 'She's family.' I press the receiver to my ear.

'Hallo.'

'Hi Alana it's me.'

'Mary-Alice.' she answers joy evident in her voice. 'How are you?'

'I'm well.' I pause and look at Felix. 'I just wanted to talk to you. I had one hell of a day.'

'What happened?' worry.

'You'll never guess where I am. I'm in Volterra. The Volturi tracked me down.'

I hear her gasp. 'Are you alright?' she sounds like my true mother.

'Yes, I'm wonderful actually. I have found my mate. He protected me today and I'll be going home soon.'

'Where is that?' she asks cautiously.

'I found my true mother.'

Deadly silence. 'What?' I hear fear in her voice.

'She survived the transformation. We kind of stumbled into each other.'

Silence.

'I'm living with her in a huge family.' I laugh slightly hysterical. 'Sometimes I want to kill some of them but mostly I love them.'

Silence.

'I'm happy.'

Still no word.

'I buried a close friend of mine the other day.' I sigh heavily. 'How are you doing? How's Gendry?'

'We're fine. We are currently in Japan. – I'm happy for you my dear.'

'Thank you. I just wanted to let you know.'

'Will I ever see you again?' sadness. 'I would like to meet your mate.' Forcing happiness in her voice.

I look up at Felix. 'I'd like you to meet him too. I'm sure we'll run into each other at some point.'

'I would like that.'

'Bye, take care.'

'Be safe.'

'You to.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Safe**

'The flight departs in two hours' time.' Felix says walking back to me. 'Business class, red eye flight.' He chuckles about this and wags his eyebrows. 'To bad I can't really make it so.'

'Can we get some take-out?' I ask.

'You're hungry for human food?' he looks stunned.

'I'm not. But it's tradition.'

'Sure.' He shrugs. 'Tradition?'

'Yes, one should always attempt to eat some delicious chicken after surviving some scary ordeal.'

'Where does this tradition come from?' he asks frowning.

I smile. 'Lucy. We would eat chicken take-out when we have conquered some fear.'

'What fears?' he asks as we make our way to the food court.

'She feared her past. She had amnesia when I met her. We faced it together and ate Chicken after crying the whole night. She was afraid of heights so we went bungee jumping, deep fried chicken. Talking to a stranger at a bar, chicken kebabs.'

I order a chicken burger and we sit down at a small plastic table so I can eat. He looks at me with incredulous disbelief all the while. I am not a big fan of chicken but I enjoy my chicken burger. Telling him about Lucy all the while.

Felix shakes his head as he hands me a napkin. 'I could leave you some?' I taunt making him smile against his will.

'No need.'

'You sure?'

'Oh yes. – you missed some.' He leans over the table and kiss me on the cheek. 'You seem happy.'

'You're with me.'

I love this smell. It smells like home. My eyes fly open and I look around disorientated. I'm home in my bed.

'Felix?' I ask turning over and seeing that I'm alone. It only takes a moment then he is standing next to the bed.

'Picollo caro, you finally wake.' He bends down and kisses me on the mouth.

'When did we get home?'

'A few hours ago.'

'How did we get home?'

'By plane. Then we drove to Forks.'

'I don't remember any of this.'

'You slept the entire time.'

'What about my mother?'

'She was kind enough to let you sleep.' I head her bell voice from behind Felix. She dances around him and bounces onto the bed, and then pulls me into a tight embrace.

'I didn't call you from the airport.' I say, kicking myself internally.

'Felix did.' She looks at him smiling - her kind smile- making my mouth drop open before I quickly recover seeing the amusement on Jasper's face who is doing his confederate officer walk to the foot of the bed.

'She likes him now.' Jasper explains to me smiling with confused amusement.

'So that is why the rooms temperature is so toasty warm?' I say getting up, walking over the bed and embracing him. He is clearly surprised but hugs me softly back.

'Oh!' I let go of Jasper and walk toward the lovely set of chairs standing where Edward's sofa was.

'Esme thought you'd like them.' Alice chirps skipping to my side.

'She was wrong.' I hear the surprised silence in the room and enjoy it for just a moment. 'I absolutely love them.' I sit down and let my fingers run over the wonderful luxurious fabric. 'Where is she?' I ask getting up.

She is waiting for me in the living room, her face bright with excitement. 'You love them?'

'Yes thank you it is so much nicer that Edward's old sofa.' The mind reader pretends to glare at me. I stick out my tong making him smile. 'Wait. Where is Emmett?' I ask my voice dangerous all of a sudden.

'No need to worry about that, Mary-Alice.' Carlisle says coming in thru the front door. I am glad to see him and give him a quick hug before allowing the dark cloud to descend again.

'Why not?'

'Because I taught him a lesson.' Felix smiles triumphantly at the top of the stair case. I turn back to Carlisle with alarm.

'Is he okay?'

The blond vampire chuckles with amusement before softly touching my arm. 'No permanent damage done.'

I gasp and walk toward Felix who is slowly coming down the stairs. 'What did you do?'

'I just showed him he is not as good a fighter as he thinks?'

'You didn't hurt him did you?' Felix frowns seeming to weigh whether to tell me the truth or not. 'Felix.' My voice sounds high.

'Did you miss me?' Emmett asks very close by. I spin around gasping loudly. The big curly haired vampire starts shaking the house with his loud booming laugh before glaring at Felix. 'There is going to be a rematch.'

'Of course.' Felix pulls me into an embrace making Emmett frown, obviously he was hoping to do that.

'Felix.'

'Yes cara mia.'

'Next time you teach him a lesson, will you let me watch?'

'With pleasure.'

I wipe the leaves off the tombstone. 'Hi Lucy.'

I place her favorite candy on top of the plain headstone. Once in the middle of a random conversation she had mentioned to me that she wanted a simple marker for her grave; 'Not some weeping angel or huge monument, just something square and plain. And preferably not the words "daughter, sister, friend" but "she enjoyed life and lived it to the full."

'How do you like the tombstone? It is exactly what you wanted. – I miss you. Even that horrid meatloaf you would make every Friday and then force me to eat.' I laugh shakily. 'I am happy Lucy, for the first time in...' I shake my head. 'For the first time in my whole long life. I never told you. I am half-vampire half-human, although I think you suspected something. I have a mother.' I laugh out load. 'More than one. I also have more than one father and brothers and sisters. I am so happy. Remember how you always said I will fall in love and how I insisted you are mad? You said he'd be a bad boy? Well, as always you were right. I have fallen head over heels in love with the most unlikely person around.' I feel a small blush on my cheeks. 'He also loves me, can you believe it? So much so that he has left his old live. He has his faults.' I touch the growing collection of charms on my memory bracelet. He bought me a beautiful crystal in Italy when I was sleeping. His face when he gave is to me nearly broke my heart with joy and sadness. "I do not know what the human showed you in Volterra, all I know is that you own my heart and the small fragments that is left of my soul." The crystal is a strange red, exactly like blood. 'We are planning a spring wedding or rather Alice my mother is.' I cringe and then touch the small cross that was on Lucy's necklace, now also on my memory bracelet. 'Felix caught your killer, he won't hurt anyone again. Now I don't know if you would condone the method by which the public has been made safe, and it doesn't help this situation much but at least we got him.' I pat the tombstone again. 'I just wanted to come say goodbye, the Cullen's are leaving Forks, we have been here too long.' I look up at the cloud covered sky. 'I'll miss the place. – My life has not become some soppy love story though, nor some romantic comedy. The one who stalked me, remember you caught me looking out the window, well in a twist he was my true love, but the ones who sent him, their dangerous.' I remember the strange murky red eyes, the skin that appeared to age despite immortality. 'I don't think we have seen the last of them. I haven't told anyone but I know a dreadful secret that has put everyone I love in grievous danger.' My laugh sounds hysterical. 'Edward knows though, I slipped up one night.' I shake my head recalling his wide eyes. 'He said it might been an advantage. I don't know, Aro killed his own sister for the sake of power. Maybe I'll think of something before they come looking. All I know is that we not are safe.'

Cara mia – my darling

Amore mio – my treasure


End file.
